Endless Possibilities
by Thombo64
Summary: An Episodic Series on the life of Sonic and Friends as they work in normal life but at the same time, saving the world from evil (Set 2 Years after Sonic Galactic Adventure). Packed with Music, Love, and other things aswell, Enjoy
1. Hedgehog Triplets

Just a Normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog who was walking home with his best friend Miles Prower who everyone refers to himself by his nickname Tails, the Hedgehog and Fox duo had just finished their respective jobs with Sonic as the Leader of the Freedom Fighters Protection Group and Tails as the manager and engineer at Miles Electric shop in central Station Square. The two arrived on the edge of Emerald Hill Street in the suburbs of Station Square.

"I Guess this is it for today Sonic, see you Tomorrow" Tails said to his best friend before walking down the street towards his house.

Sonic Continued down the road he was on which leads to where he lives, 91 Green Hill Lane, where Sonic has lived for as long as he can remember along with his brother Manic and sister Sonia. As Leader of the Freedom Fighters Protection group, Sonic has to assign roles to the various members that are part of the group in order to protect the people of the world from any threats, but he is not alone in this fight, the Co-Leader Sally Acorn focuses on giving a good image for the Freedom Fighters and fight against evil, even though she is trying to overthrow Sonic at any point she can but Sonic is able to stop her each time.

As Sonic thought about his day he arrived at his house and walks into see his brother Manic playing the Wii-U with a familiar Cop who likes to play tricks on Sonic when he is out with any of his friends, in particular his co-worker Sally. Sonic tried to avoid attracting the Cops attention by creeping into the kitchen and grabbing an after-work snack but this goes horribly wrong when Sonic trips over and activates a speaker that blasts out a tune that Sonic used to hum to himself when he would fight his old enemy Dr Eggman. Sonic realises he messed up and to add to his disappointment of the day

"Sonic. T. Hedgehog, you are obliged to inform me of your day" The Police officer stood up from the sofa with a slight smirk on his face clearly trying to hold back a chuckle knowing Sonic's embarrassment at that moment

"Hi Shadow" Sonic said as he got up of the ground with Shadow trying to hold back a chuckle and Manic much the same, "Good thing Sonia's not home yet" Sonic thought to himself before proceeding to the kitchen

In the Kitchen Sonic had sat down on the counter stool looking at the pin-board looking for what time his sister gets back home when Shadow sits beside him for answers on the earlier question, "So Sonic, what's got you down today" Shadow asks as he starts to eat the chocolate squares that Sonia put out for herself in the morning but didn't get time to finish them

"Sally again, she won't stop trying to take control, Sonia is going to kill you later" Sonic spots Shadow's activity and chuckles at the situation.

"I know, that why I gotta go, Ark Road will not be safe without me around" Shadow says before grabbing one more Chocolate square and dashing towards his marked Police car outside the house and leaving the premises leaving Sonic with Manic in the house until Sonia gets back home in a couple of hours.

And on que Sonia's Mini arrives outside the house at 21:00, Sonic using his speed was able to refill the bowl of Squares before Sonia realised what Shadow had done earlier.

With Sonic and Manic occupied with 'Sonic and All Stars Racing: Transformed' on the Wii-U, Sonia decides to scare her brothers by calling up Manic's Girlfriend on full volume with Sonia's IPad Speaker right behind the two boy's head. Sonia hit the call button right in the middle of a race with Manic getting an All-star

Sonia chuckled as right as Manic was using the weapon, She Picked up and on full volume right behind the hedgehog's ears. "Hiya" blasted out of the speaker scaring the living daylight out of Sonic but mainly Manic causing both hedgehogs to fall off the track in the same and off the sofa in real life while Sonia was crying with laugher with what had just happened in front of her

"What the?" Sonic spitted out to his sister who just has tears in her eyes from the laughter

"Why Sonia, Why Blaze?" Manic confronted his sister still in hysterics before taking the IPad and talking to his Girlfriend out of the way of siblings

"Well, that cheers up my day" Sonia was able to say

Sonic gave his sister an annoyed face for ruining the race but it smoothed out into a chuckle seeing Manic's annoyed face light up the room, "You can say that was funny"

The night past into the next day which none of the triplets could have imagined what would occur in this day

Upstairs there are 3 rooms, to the right is Sonic's proudly noticeable with the life size painting of himself pasted on it, to the left is Manic's Room noticeable with its green hue and messiness and past Manic's is Sonia's Room very noticeable with a wall height mirror pasted on the front. All three triplets exited their rooms at the same time to the shock of all of them

This was the time Sonia would be up in order to get to work on time while Sonic and Manic are still sleeping so it was out of rhythm for Sonic and Manic for today but there were reasons

"What you two doing up so early?" Sonia asked her two brothers about the coincidence

"Blaze needs me to help with a portal, what about you bro?" Manic answered to his sister and throwing the earlier question to his bother

"Knuckles won't stop texting me about the girls he's with, I'm sick of it!" Sonic let out in frustrations showing his lack of sleep and annoyance for his Echidna friend

"How many is he with this time?" Sonia chuckled "Good thing I'm not one of them anymore"

"Well Rouge seems to be the closest girl today, he's also asked out my Co-worker Sally which I'm not going to hear the end off from anyone, no news about Tikal and him just yet, why do I have to have a friend who has his way with women" Sonic informed his sister before his phone buzzed in his pocket

Sonic picked up his phone as sees who the text is from, it read "Sonic, get knuckles away form me, he won't stop trying to ask me out, Amy"

"Well that settles my job for the day, let's do it to it" sonic let out as the triplets walked down the stairs.

End of Episode 1

I decided to try something different and this came out of it, the next episode will feature my OC Code Red and also introduce other characters that I have planned for the series

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for an episode let me know ~Thombo64


	2. Chaz's Birthday

Endless Possibilities Episode 2: Chaz's Birthday

It has been over 2 and a half years since the events of Eggman's biggest defeat with his own creation turning against him, while Eggman sits in prison moping and grumbling over his choice of evil that lead him to this. His creation is now one of the most successful people in Station Square

Standing in the centre of Station Square is the Sol Building, 65 highly luxurious apartments with some of the best views of station square above from the top floor which holds Apartments 64 and 65 which are full penthouse suites equipped with 2 master bedrooms, large kitchen, fair sized living area enough for a family of 8. One mobian lucky enough to own one of these apartments is the creation in question, Code Red. But he is not alone

Standing in the large kitchen looking at station square from the view of Apartment 64 was Code Red, he was mainly red with a crimson tone towards his main fur with purple highlights in the same place where Shadow's red highlights are, he also wore the same gear as Shadow with white gloves with Rings keeping then on his wrist and also rocket shoes with Red paint chipping of the front. He looked upon the city with his bright purple eyes, then a voice came from around the corner

"Hey Red, where do you want this banner to go" asked a rather masculine voice from the corner near the door

"Wrap is around the pillar right in front of the door" Code Red gave in reply, "I spoil that chao far too much, well it is his birthday"

Living with Code Red was his Chao, Chaz, who was given to him when Code Red wandered into the Chao garden and received an Egg from the Rabbit family for saving them when he turned against his former master.

A Red Echidna showed his face after the work was done with the birthday decorations on his side to see how Code Red has got on with his. Which was done before knuckles as even started his

"Man, you really like that chao" Knuckles observed the decoration that Code Red had put up for his Chao's birthday

"Well, when you're the cause of a small life to be brought into this world, you can grow attached to it, that was 2 years ago" Code Red informed the Echidna as he remembered when Chaz hatched into his arms 2 years ago

"So, where is he now then?" Knuckles forwarded the question onto the daydreaming hedgehog stood next to him

"He's out with Amy" Code Red replied to Knuckles who started to think about Amy as well

"Ah Yes, Amy Rose, one of my goals"

"Come on Knuckles you have about 3 girlfriends at the moment, Don't start on Amy, remember when Sonia found you out"

"And what a night that was, I'm still locked on to her anyway so there's no stopping me now" Knuckles teased to Hedgehog

Before Code Red could answer back his phone started ringing

{On Phone}

"Hello" Code Red started off the conversation with

"Red, is the apartment ready?" said a sweet feminine voice from the other side of the phone

"Just Finished, how's our little birthday boy today Amy" Code Red replied on the phone while Knuckles had an idea to tease the hedgehog

"He's absolutely gorgeous today, here" Amy commented and then passed the phone to Chaz who was flying right next to her

"Chao, ch, ch, Chao, hehehe" Chaz chirped over the phone in his signature high pitched squeak before Amy look back the phone

"Ok Red, we'll see you in about 45 minutes, make sure everyone is ready"

"Don't worry Amy, I've got Cream and Vanilla coming over in about 5 minutes to help with the cooking, ok see you soon Ames" Code Red then ended the call

{End of call}

"I've got some competition then" Knuckles continued to tease the hedgehog who now wants to kill Knuckles

[91 Green Hill Street]

While the classic music of the area played in the background, Sonic was helping his sister move toe small presents and snacks from the house into her mini so she can get them to Apartment 64 for the Chao's Birthday in about 45 minutes. Yet all 3 hedgehogs were slightly put off for a reason

Sonia was put off due to Knuckles being there and her knowing the Echidna, he will have his girls all around him the whole time completely showing off and may even try and get Sonia again, Sonic with the Echidna again but due to Sally, his Co-worker being one of the girls with him and Sally is likely to frame Sonic for one thing still in an attempt to overthrow the hedgehog from his job and a crowd would be an ideal embarrassment time for the hedgehog, Meanwhile Manic not so anxious but his girlfriend Blaze the Cat is with a similar issue to Sonia, that DAMN echidna

The Hedgehog's and Cat then proceeded to the now full Mini and headed in the direction of the Sol Building in central Station Square.

[Station Square Central Police Station]

Reporting in for his daily patrol to pick up a small package from his office was Officer Shadow, ha walked into the station to see many officers chatting to each other and a small family who had been robbed reporting everything to a man at the desk typing away at the computer, Officer Shadow is the Police's top patrol unit with a 100% catch rate to his name so other officers don't disturb him in his tracks, his co-worker Marine the Raccoon asks him about the package with no idea about Chaz's birthday.

"Just a little gift for a little friend, He's turning two today so I'm gonna pop in to see him and maybe have a bite to eat before getting back to work" Shadow answered him co-workers question before picking up the package and the two heading out towards Shadow's marked police car outside the station to head out on their patrol.

[Sol Building, Apartment 64]

"Alright, Amy and Chaz will be here in about 10 minutes, food is still cooking and guests are still to arrive, meanwhile my job with the furniture is done and ready for everyone to arrive" Code Red Monologued to himself as he walked around the apartment looking at the setup at the current time.

In the apartment at the moment was the Rabbit Family and Tails who were all setting up the food in the kitchen getting it ready, right on que the Hedgehogs and Blaze arrive at the party and start greeting the people who are already there and finding a place to sit.

"Man, you've done great job here" Manic complimented the work that Code Red had done to the apartment

"Thanks man, made sure this place is nice for my little Chaz"

Sonic took in the view from the window and looked down and spotted a crowd around a red figure, Sonic knew who was coming next, "Echidna Alert, Echidna Alert" Sonic pointed out towards his sister so she can brace herself for her ex to show his face

"I know Rouge and the other one know about each other as his girlfriend but he is definitely hiding it from Tikal, the only one loyal to him" Sonia commented on the situation as the Red Echidna got ever so closer to the party

Code Red was helping the rabbits set the food on the table's when Knuckles along with Rouge and Sally arrived at the door, "Sonic, can you get that, bit busy at the moment"

Sonic reluctantly got up from the sofa and headed towards the door knowing he would have to face his dreaded co-worker face to face for however long either one would be there. He then opened the door

"Hey Sonic, ready to Party" Knuckles cheered when Sonic opened the door to see what he expected, Knuckles with Rouge and Sally hanging of each of his shoulders like puppets acting like a high school party gang

"You guys know this is for a Two-year-old's birthday party, the high school party is next building" Sonic said trying to get the loud crowd away from the party

"Come on Sonic, can't just be chatting on the couch all day, we need to have some fun here" Knuckles threw back to sonic before walking into the apartment with his girls

"So where's Tikal, maybe she found out" Sonic said to himself before closing the door

5 minutes later the echidna is question arrived at the door, the sooner Knuckles saw her he moved away from crazy high school student to loving boyfriend when he was near her to hide his other girlfriends from Tikal so he looks loyal to her rather than a player for girls.

Another 5 minutes passed before Code Red received a text message from Amy, Code Red then stood up and said out loud "Alright everyone, the birthday boy is on his way up, get ready", the Hedgehog then stood down and exited the apartment to meet Amy and Chaz on their way up.

Code Red then opened the door with the Chao in his arms as they entered the party.

"Happy Birthday Chaz" Everyone in the room got out from their hiding spot and cheered for the chao as they entered the room

"Ch, Ch, Ch, CHAO" Chaz flutted around in excitement with the amount of people and happiness in the area which made the chao happy

As the party got underway with food being served and people having a nice chat about things with each other than environment was pleasant, the Hedgehogs hanging on the sofa watching TV with the rabbits, Knuckles surrounded by Rouge and Sally near the window with Tikal also nearby taking in the view outside, Chaz was playing around with Cheese while Code Red watched all that was going on

"Well, you did a great job Red" Amy commented on the party while standing next to Code Red observing the party

"I'm just happy that he is happy, Two Years ago we watched him hatch in this very spot" Code Red remembered the time of Chaz hatching into his arms with Amy to the side of him.

"Yea. Two Years ago" Amy was also remembering the same even from her perspective and found herself snuggling up to Code Red's arm in the same way she did Two Years ago when Chaz hatched from his egg.

[1 hour later]

The Party was still going smoothly, by this time Tikal had left and Knuckles was driving Sonia crazy, everyone was casually watching TV with the full energy of the party over and most presents opened by an excited Chaz, so far he had received a Small Sonic Plush, an Underground branded music toy and many, many small animal toys for him to play in.

There was an unexpected knock at the door from an unknown guest, Code Red walked up to the door and found the police standing there. It was Officer Shadow with Marine paying their visit to offer their gift to Chaz which was a soft book about the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow said his happy birthday to Chaz and decided to stay for the remainder of the party which only went on for another hour as Chaz soon got tired and guests started to leave signalling the end of the party leaving Code Red, Amy and Chaz remaining.

"Thanks for today Amy, couldn't have done it without you" Code Red thanked Amy for her part of the work

"That's alight, come here" The two Hedgehog's then went into a romantic embrace before Amy left the building to head back to her place for the night.

"Well, What a day"

End of Episode 2

Well i hope you liked this episode, please let me know what you like in this series so far and any episode ideas just let me know~Thombo64


	3. Back to Work

The silent environment of Green Hill stands dark and cold much like death has overthrown the area and taken all hopes of life away leaving a vacuum of darkness over the hills, then one hope lights up on the crest of Green Hill Road, more 3 hopes waking up with slight frustration to start awaking Green Hill

"SONIA! Turn that god damn alarm off!" Sonic the Hedgehog shouts across the hallway inside the hedgehog's house towards the alarming sound of consistent buzzing from his sister's room

"Alright, Alright, Calm yourself" Sonia replays back towards her brother

"It's freaking 5am, what do you need to be up so early for?" Sonic asked, now awake from the alarm and already in the upstairs corridor next to his sister's door

"I need to get to work early, people need clothes Sonic" Sonia gave as an answer before finally shutting off the alarm

Sonic headed downstairs in a grumpy mood to try and find something to do before he has to leave to go to work for the day, clearly the alarm had also woken up Manic who had the same expression as his brother, so the two decided to make themselves some breakfast while Sonia goes about her morning getting prepared with tons of junk and equipment for clothing manufacturing which is her job.

After Sonia had packed up her mini and headed out of the house for her working day alongside Blaze the Cat designing clothes for A Rose without Thorns, a modern clothes shop with high prices which Sonic or Manic could understand, the boys switched on the Wii-U to continue the game that was interrupted by Sonia and Manic's girlfriend a couple of days ago. Until a knock on the door occurs again interrupting the game

"Hello" Sonic askes the silhouetted figure standing outside the door with the sun rising behind the figure giving the person's distinct shape sharpness to allow sonic to find out who he has greeted at the door.

"Morning Sonic the Hedgehog, what are you doing up so early" the persons could only be described by his name and his voice backs it up, none other than the local newspaper editor Big the Cat

"What are you doing at my door Big?"

"I need Manic to give an interview about his job to show the siblings of this planets savour 2 years ago"

"then you probably want to head to the Sol Building, he's the real hero" Sonic let out frustratingly about that issue, Manic came from behind and walked with the large cat out of the door and down the street leaving Sonic at home for an hour before he needs to leave.

Sonic walked up to the sofa to try and get a little shut eye before work, as he did this he looked at the ground in frustration and said to himself "Why does everyone think I saved them from Eggman two and a half years ago, What the problem with Code Red"

An hour past and Sonic was napping on the sofa at a rate he would miss work and Sally would have her way in the office but this would have to wait for another day as Tails knocks on the door waking Sonic up from his nap and into action for his day fighting for the freedom of the world as the leader of the Freedom Fighter Protection Group.

[Freedom Fighters Protection Headquarters]

Sonic entered the tunnel that lead to the hideout for the freedom fighters, inside was an isolated mini eco-system keeping rare animals alive and new plantlife to grow, Sonic enters Tree Number 1993 to access the Main headquarters where the dirty work is done, upstairs is the office where Sonic monitors activity from known villains and with association with the police force and GUN, where any trouble is occurring that needs attending to. He has to share this office with co-leader Princess Sally Acorn who also monitors any attacks on specific areas that are government protected or a spot where evil lurks.

Sonic heads to the office and gets the faint but very distinct smell of his favourite delicacy, a chilli dog, and unknowingly he starts heading in that direction until he finds himself in the kitchen where chilli dogs are being made, normally Sonic is not permitted in the kitchen after another chilli dog incident so when he is spotted he might get in trouble for not obeying rules of the organisation which his co-worker uses to her advantage, and speak of the devil

"Sonic, what are you doing in the kitchen" Sally catches Sonic unaware and makes the hedgehog jump in shock

"wait, what?" Sonic replied in confusions to find himself where he is

Sally grabs her dabbled co-worker and the both walk back to the monitoring office

"You know what happens if you go in the kitchen Sonic" Sally interrogated her co-worker who knew what she was about to go on about

"Yes I know, 'if you go in the kitchen you will get in trouble and I will take over' I've heard it all before Sal" Sonic mimicked to his co-worker before walking into the office and surrounding himself with monitors of data

"just wait and see Sonic the Hedgehog" Sally grunted before doing the same to herself on her job

[Station Square, 12:00 Midday]

{On GUN Communicator (earpiece)}

"Commander Rouge, this is undercover agent Code Red, What's the mission for today" Code Red asked his boss for his job for the day hoping it wasn't another price checker

"Code Red this is Commander Rouge here, I need you to investigate suspicious activity at A Rose Without Thorns, we had signals of a potential villainous plot starting around that area giving off an unknown signal"

"Understood, on my way Commander" Code Red then ended the call by clicking a small red button on his earpiece and when he made sure the call was ended he let out a grunt knowing the real reason Rouge wants information from around the clothing store. He then set off towards the shop in central Station Square

{end of call}

[Station Square Mall, A Rose Without Thorns]

As much as Code Red hated checking deals at the biggest fashion store in Station Square and the urge to run as far away as possible from the place, he gets to see Amy at work who is the florist and part owner of the company which makes the mission slightly worthwhile for the hedgehog.

Code Red reluctantly walked into the shopping centre towards the door of the store in question but he was soon most of the attention by a massive purple cat with a frog on his shoulder came running towards him and alongside the cat and frog was Manic looking pretty chuffed with himself and slightly giggling with the sight of a large cat and a frog running towards one of the fastest people around Station Square.

"Code Red, can we take you aside and ask some questions about your heroic efforts two years ago, Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Big the Cat, the editor for the local newspaper and this is my assistant Froggy" Big showed a confused looking Code Red before agreeing and the three heading aside while Manic stood watching it all happen, "Man, someone's popular today"

"what's all this about?" Amy asked Manic while coming out from the store which they were standing in front of the whole time

"I don't know, but Big wanted to interview him for the paper, and now there's a freaking news crew here" Manic informed Amy while a full-fledged news crew enter the shopping centre and head towards Code Red.

The activity went on for about half an hour by which time Rouge had got impatient and had arrived at the store to check on the prices herself and finds why Code Red hadn't given her information for a while, "What's up with Mr popular?" the commander said while standing between Amy and Manic

"No Idea, but one thing lead to another and this happened" Manic gave in reply to the GUN commander standing next to him while still observing the heavy interviewing going on with Code Red in front of them

Another half an hour past before the interviewing stopped and Code Red was able to finally give information to his friends who have been observing the activity for about an hour.

Manic, Code Red and Rouge headed towards a place to eat while Code Red explains why the interviewing had got so intense, "It was absolutely nuts, but it was sooner rather than later it was bound to happen, it was the first time I had been interviewed about my actions two years ago as everyone assumed it was Sonic or Shadow or maybe even Silver but it finally hit me and there it was"

"how long is the interviewing going to go on for Red?" Rouge asked the joyful hedgehog walking alongside her

"No idea Rouge, a week, a month, just don't know"

"To keep your partnership with GUN secret I will need to get you a new job to go alongside this one, and that Miles Electrical place could use some help?"

"I'll look into it" Code Red finished off with as the three walked into a 'BigNFroggy's' restaurant to have some late lunch before heading back to work for the rest of the day

[Freedom Fighters Headquarters, 16:00]

"Sonic, we have potential activity near the Mystic Ruins Rail Station, what's the response we should give" Sally spoke from her array of monitors surrounding her head with data of activity displayed

"Send a couple of those small monitor mice out to get a sight on what is could be and if it gets larger we will turn the heat up by sending Bunnie" Sonic responded towards his Princess chipmunk co-worker alongside him, Sonic himself was not doing work but watching Nintendsquad on his monitors while eating a chilli dog.

Sally responded by pressing a button which awoken a fleet of 4 monitor robots from the shed, she could tell her hedgehog co-worker was not working in the slightest so she pulled of her usual trick to gain access into Sonic's Files and take admin control and assign herself as the leader thus demoting Sonic but as always she gets to the point of reaching the server before Sonic starts working again and disables her flow thus stopping her plan which always starts an argument which always tires Sonic out until the end of the day, "Come on Sonic, you don't even do your work as leader, you lay back and watch that stupid plumber while I do the work, just let me be leader and the freedom fighters would be an even better fighter than GUN!"

"Sally I've told you, you can't just hack into my details as not only would you get yourself in trouble but also both of us fired, I've saved the world on many occasions so I can be trusted at the wheel of the freedom fighters, we have this argument all the time" Sonic frustratingly give his response to his sassy co-worker

"Well maybe you should do your work so we won't have this argument, don't make me turn to knuckles"

"That Echidna is to easily tricked, not to mention, slow" Sonic smirked his response which shut Sally up as Sonic left his post to head towards home

Sonic went the opposite way from earlier down the stairs and out of the door of Tree 1993 into the protected environment before charging up a spin dash and speeding out of the area and into the Mystic Ruins forest towards Green Hill

[Central Station Square]

Sonic grids to a halt to grab a 'heading home' snack which of course is a chilli dog which he does as per usual everyday which allows his best friend Tails to meet up with him and the two head towards Tails's house at Emerald Hill which is also close to Green Hill which make the trip convenient for the both of them

[91 Green Hill Lane]

As usual Manic is already at the house being visited by Officer Shadow much like the other day which annoys Sonic as Shadow thinks he can just enter the house like his own but also keeps the house full so Sonic doesn't go nuts with no people in the house. Sonic is able to relax only for the same events to happen tomorrow for his work line

THE END

So we get to see the normal working life of the characters. Could anything change for them and throw a spanner in the works. Let me know if you have an episode idea and I will try and get it done ~ Thombo64


	4. Eggman's Return

Much like every other day Sonic the Hedgehog heads to work for the day, never any different day after day from the argument to the small light of evil which stops instantly, but not today

Sonic was wondering to work recalling the events that had occurred in a dream he had the night before where his old enemy Dr Ivo Robotnik also known as Eggman restarted his operation and sends an all-out attack on Sonic, he tries to laugh it off as a dream but in reality he is a little bit scared that Eggman might return for revenge, and for a small organisation like the freedom fighters that is going to do much harm to others. This stays in Sonic's head all day as mostly the events that led up to the events in the dream are in reality, happening right now.

Sally notices Sonic actually doing his work at full potential making her suspicious and slightly concerned about her co-worker's activity

"Are You Alright Sonic?" Sally askes the anxious blue hedgehog

"I'm fine, I had a dream where Buttnik came back and would destroy us, it's just stuck in my head and I'm trying to prevent it from becoming a reality" Sonic answered, Sally gave a nod in response and returned to work still concerned for Sonic

A couple of hours past when activity showed on Sally's monitors, this showed that there is evil activity afoot in the area protected by the freedom fighters and from the location and size of attack, Sally instantly lets Sonic know about it.

"Sonic, there seems to be a large interference coming from the mystic ruins, what do you want to do with it"

This event triggered a flashback to the dream where this exact event happened, Sonic decides to let a GUN agent monitor the area and feedback to the freedom fighters, "Sal, Let Commander Rouge of GUN know about this and for her to send an agent out, I fear he is making a return", Sally remembered Sonic's dream and proceeded with the command to help her co-worker's nightmare not come true.

(On GUN video Conference)

Sally set up the communication and send the call, "Commander Rouge, do you hear me?" Sally asked over the call

"Freedom Fighters I hear you, what's the problem?" Rouge sat in her office watching the screen with Sally's face on it answering the call

"There is activity in the Mystic Ruins close to where Dr Robotnik's Base was and I have been asked by Sonic for you to send an agent to see the problem, is that possible commander"

"that is very much possible, I will send Agent Silver and Agent Red to the scene, we will feedback to you on what this is, Commander Rouge Out" Rouge ends the call

(End of Call)

[GUN Building Station Square]

Rouge ends the call with Sally and uses her computer to pull up relevant information of the two Secret Agents she will dispatch to the base, Agent Silver the Hedgehog and Agent Code Red

Agent Silver the Hedgehog has been involved with the GUN organisation for the past 4 years, the organisation focuses his powers for forensics to gather information on crimes that have occurred alongside the police often running into Officer Shadow, Silver also is used for undercover searching to pick out evildoers from the street. For the past 2 and a half years Silver has had one main partner known as Agent Code Red

Agent Code Red has been with the organisation for 2 and a half years after saving the whole mobian race from Dr Eggman that long ago, he joined the organisation as an agent used for undercover which Rouge uses to her advantage to search for deals at various stores in Station Square. Both agents started working together for undercover to cover more ground the less amount of time.

(On earpiece call to both agents)

"Agent Silver, Agent Red, do you hear me?" Rouge askes over the earpiece

"Yes Commander" Both Silver and Code Red say at the same time

"I've got a mission for you two, we have received warning near Dr Eggman's former base, I need you two to check out the area as soon as possible"

"You got It commander" Silver says before leaving the call

"Roger commander, we won't let you down" Code Red signals his departure from the call before hanging up

(End of Call)

"Good, agents are on the way, it will be disaster to Red is Eggman is coming back" Rouge said to herself

[Mystic Ruins]

"finally I get a real job for once" Code Red informed his co-worker about how Rouge uses his undercover skills for shopping deals

"Must be hard, I've been dormant for weeks with nothing to do since the Forensics team at the police has upgraded everything they don't need my help for it all, so it's good to finally get out of the house and search for evil" silver replied back to his teammate

Silver the Hedgehog and Code Red arrive at the Mystic Ruins Forest, a ladder links the platform they stand on to the floor of the forest which is in a maze which they enter and split, "Nothing so far, what do you see" Silver looks towards the location of Big the Cat's house and spots nothing evil of the sort. Meanwhile Code Red is searching the other side of the forest near an old temple, "Nope, can't see anything over her Silver" Code Red spots a small robot through an arch in the surrounding wall heading towards the edge of the cliff, he follows it to find the entrance to Dr Eggman's Base in which he used to live

"Silver, I've found it" Code Red informs his teammate over the radio while standing outside the long tube corridor towards the base where Silver meets up with him and both agents look towards the base which is live, Silver pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the live base and sends it to Rouge, she replies and tells them to enter and see the activity inside before returning which they obey and enter the base

[Dr Eggman's underground Base]

"This brings back memories" Code Red informed his teammate of his times with Dr Eggman before he betrayed him and fought back two years ago, both hedgehogs walked through the corridors trying to keep out of sight of robots and cameras in the base, soon enough they see the man himself scoffing down what looks to be a sandwich in the cafeteria.

Silver continues to gather pictures of the base before taking the final picture of the Egg-Voyager which signals an alarm which catches both hedgehogs unaware and soon surrounded by Robots and captured using tranquiliser darts to disable their attacks and make it easy for capture.

Two cages are transported to the prison area of the base by Orbot and Cubot and in the prison awaits Eggman looking angry with intruders in his base. The two cages are presented to him and the covers and pulled off to reveal the intruders to the surprise of Eggman, firstly he faces Silver

"So, you two think you can slip into the base and stop or delay my uprising. I suppose it's your job, Silver the Hedgehog, taking pictures to send to GUN so they can stop me, HA! Well game over" he then turns to Code Red's cage and realises who it is

"Code Red, my creation, turned against me and now doing it again! I should have killed you two years ago when I had the chance. What are you doing here anyway you two" Eggman interrogated the two hedgehog on their job

[GUN Building Station Square]

(On Video conference)

"So Silver has not informed me on what's in the base so far but we know it is running, I can't get contact with them at the moment but when I do I will let you know Sal" The Call is interrupted by Eggman using Code Red's communication device to contact Rouge for a warning, Sally can also see the call but Eggman cannot see her

"So you think YOU can send some stupid hedgehogs into MY base to gather information, well be warned, Rouge the Bat, that I am making a rise from the bottom and will overcome everyone, HAHAHA, try and stop me now" Eggman cuts himself off the call leaving Rouge slightly surprised by the call, Sally was more surprised and Sonic was now very scared.

"I've got to go Rouge, we are sending an army out to save Silver and Red, they are going to help us" Sally informed Rouge before Cutting out the conversation

[End of call]

"well, GUN better be ready" Rouge says to herself, "This is Commander Rouge, can all defence robots be dispatched towards the Mystic Ruins forest, Dr Eggman has returned" Rouge informs the whole organisation over the building telecom

The Freedom Fighters gather to plan their attack on Eggman to rescue Silver and Red from Eggman while the GUN organisation are sending E-Series Robots towards the area to aid the fighters in saving the two agents, all plan work inside with each other to make sure no one is harmed in the fight that is most likely to occur. So the Small gang of Freedom Fighters depart the enclosed area near the mystic ruins forest where they meet up with the E-Series Robots lead by E-123 Omega and both party's walk side by side to the long tube to the base

Eggman notices the incoming parties and sends a counter-attack to hold them off as his plan to robotasize the two prisoners go underway, what Eggman had sent out was completely demolished instantly with the strength of the E-series which was stolen from Eggman and now used by GUN and the parties moved inwards on the base. The Freedom Fighters proceeded towards the prison area where Eggman had a large robot of himself to hold them off

In a similar fighting style to Death Egg Robot, Sonic must get behind the robot and when the weak point is shown, smash into it to cause damage, it wasn't that simple as now Sally had to distract the robot from turning to stop Sonic while Bunnie proceeded to lock the robot in place when the weak point is exposed so Sonic can deal the damage multiple times before the robot starts to be destroyed. After the 5th cycle the robot starts to spark heavily from the rear allowing Sonic to reach the head and disable to commands and cause the robot to self-destruct ending the fight allowing the Freedom Fighters to confront Eggman face to face

While the fight was going on Eggman had made a run for it and fled the scene leaving the Freedom Fighters to just find the two cages containing Code Red and Silver. "Where's Eggman Gone?" Sonic asks the two agents when he arrives at the two

"He ran off, much like the egg he is" Code Red replied, "can you get us out of here, Chaz is going to kill me if I'm late picking him up from school"

"Alright, let's get these guys out, Antoine" Sally commanded to the group and soon the cages were open and the hedgehogs were released. Code Red then ran out of the building at full speed heading towards the Chao Garden school, Silver was able to tell the story to everyone from their point of view.

THE END

So Eggman is back to his evil ways, or is he? Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Amy Discovers More about Code Red and his Chao Sleeping technique

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for an episode let me know ~Thombo64


	5. Hidden Talent

The city of Station Square was soaked. For the past week it had been raining nonstop much to the annoyance of many residents who reside indoors from the rain, with the rain forcing particular shops to be closed and working being sent home has been known in the city to cause tension and this was evident in Green Hill Lane

"Sonic, Manic, we need to talk about money" Sonia announced with Sonic on his laptop playing Sonic 2 HD and Manic on the Wii U playing Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and poking fun at it as he plays.

"What? Were fine with that" Sonic looked at his sister with a confused look on the subject being bought up

"no were not, since I can't work my pay has been stopped until I can work again and the way this house uses money, we will be out of money before next week!" Sonia replied to her brother with the facts evidenced

"supposed we could hire someone to keep track of our money usage and warn us if we go over a limit" Manic suggested to Sonia who looked in agreement with the idea but Sonic was in complete denial

"A Solicitor? No Way we have the money to keep up the payments for someone to say 'slow down'" Sonic argued for his case

"What about the Sonicopter eh? did we not have enough money for that?" Sonia throws back the argument to Sonic using an example to back her point

"Hey, it gets full use when I need to fly" Sonic defends his possession of a personal helicopter with his face pasted on it

"Fine, Fine, Fine, I'll get a guy to help out until this storm dies down, it's like the return of Chaos" Sonia finalised the argument with the solution she will use. Sonic still not happy with his argument loss and Manic sat there chuckling at Sonic's dismay, then Sonic's phone starts ringing

{On Phone}

"Sonic, you there?" the broad voice of the echidna spoke with what sounds like crumbling rocks in the background

"What do you want Knuckles" Sonic asked his friend on the other side

"My Hot tub is freezing, and Rouge will be here any minute" Knuckles gave Sonic the information acting scared at the situation

"why are you in the Hot Tub, it's hammering down" Sonic said to the clueless echidna

"It's the indoor tub, I need someone to power this thing on, I got a bat to tend to"

"Fine, I'm on my way over" Sonic hangs up the call slightly frustrated with his call

{End of Call}

"what's the problems now?" Manic askes sonic as he cuts the call

"Knuckles' Hot Tub is Cold and he can't turn it on because he needs to play kiss the bat, this is why Echidna's are the most annoying mobian's ever" Sonic replied to his brother before pointing to the stairs and saying "To the Sonicopter" and running upstairs towards the roof

[Apartment 13, Sol Building]

Apartment 13 in the Sol Building has had the most owners since the buildings creation, currently Tikal owns the Apartment due to its location towards the local school where she works as a historian, one of the most compact apartment in the building but Tikal is happy with the work she has done with the place and more girly company is to fill the apartment with her

Tikal has invited Amy to visit so they can do the activity they both enjoy more than anything, Baking.

Tikal is standing in the apartment's kitchen looking at the work she has done ready for Amy's arrival; the middle counter had been carefully assorted with decorations for the various treats that will be created, on either side of the fridge in the middle of the kitchen are workstations for both girls to work on with essentials like flour and other powders near the chopping boards, so everything is set perfectly by Tikal when the door knocks, and Amy had arrived.

As Tikal got Amy familiar with the setup she created, Amy hears a helicopter nearby and spots it outside the window flying all over the place, so she decides to take a picture and send it to Sonia knowing who was piloting the Sonicopter outside and returns to getter herself ready for baking some cookies and also between the two females, casual chatting about anything on their minds

Quite a few hours pass and both Amy and Tikal were both giggling and having fun as they baked treats in a little party between them, the time is now 19:39 and so for both girls have made 3 batches of Chocolate chip/chunk Cookies and a couple of batches of different cupcakes and with the time starting to get later, the final Set of Cakes are in the oven and both girls are washing up the equipment they have used for the day all peacefully, this was not the case upstairs for a particular Chao's Bedtime

[Apartment 64]

Chaz was not liking to the idea of him having to go to bed but it was his bedtime and he was throwing a tantrum much like any other 2-year-old would if something docent go their way and this was the first time he had done this to a large extent and Code Red was finding it hard to keep the chao still

With both jumping around the apartment making a rather lot of noise with Chaz trying to escape from Red who is trying to catch him and get him to settle down, "Chaz, Chazzy boy calm down a bit, just relax for a sec" Code Red tries to get the chao to slow down but doesn't succeed so Code Red stops, he then walks to a cupboard and pulls out an acoustic guitar and starts to play a song he knows could calm the chao down

{Olly Murs: Busy}

Code Red uses his guitar to match the first beat of the song before starting to sing the song he knew like the back of his hand, he sung with a soft voice which held notes well and would get attention

 _ **Code Red: Weekends in bed, no scramble eggs, or bacon  
I just have time for you  
Backs on the grass, heads in the clouds, we  
Closed our eyes  
Enjoy the view  
**_

As Soon as Chaz starts to hear his owner sing to him he calms down and settles in front of him on the sofa

 _ **We don't wanna hear  
The real world passing by  
Saying that we're crazy**_

 _ **We spend all our time lying side by side  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy doing nothing  
We spend all our time running for our lives  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy, doing nothing  
**_

The Chao now is laying down in an assorted bed on the sofa drifting to sleep and Code Red Continues to sing to him, the song continues and downstairs might just find out.

[Sol Building Stairway]

Amy is currently standing outside the apartment she has been baking in all day looking upstairs while Tikal stands in the doorway, "Where you going Amy, not time to go yet?" Tikal questioned the pink hedgehog staring up some stairs

"I'm not leaving yet, just wanna pay a visit to someone up there and see how he's doing" Amy replied to her and started to walk upstairs while Tikal entered her apartment to continue munching down on the treats made earlier

Amy decided to walk up the stairs rather than the elevator due to it not working most of the time and the quality of the elevator lacking in most concern boxes and after a minute she is at the top floor with two apartments for her, 65 stood ahead of her and 64 stood behind her

She turns towards the door of Apartment 64 and while getting closer she could here Code Red who appears to be singing, "Is he Singing?" Amy askes herself as she gets closer, to finalise it she put her head on the door so she could hear him better, he was still singing when she got there and so she heard the rest of the song

{continuation of the song at 2:19}

 _ **Code Red: We spend all our time lying side by side  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy doing nothing  
We spend all our time running for our lives  
Going nowhere, it's really something  
Getting busy, doing nothing**_

 _ **All our time  
Doing nothing,  
All our time  
Getting busy doing nothing**_

When the song finishes, Code Red puts the guitar down and takes the sleeping chao and puts him into his proper bed and then a knock on the door, Code Red is more embarrassed that someone heard him and now he has to look at them face to face with his singing being the main talking point so he works up the courage and heads to the door to face the person in question

To make matters worse for Code Red, it was Amy. "Hey Amy" Red greeted her at the door with a large feeling of embarrassment knowing what she was about to say

"Was that you?" Amy questioned

Code Red, now very embarrassed confessed to Amy that it was him singing earlier, "Yes, that was me, I did it to help Chaz calm down and it helped him sleep" Red Confessed to Amy while avoiding eye contact while in embarrassment

"It sounded lovely, why would you want to hide something so nice Red?" Amy told Code Red, "Mind if it come in for a sec?"

"Sure" Code Red now less embarrassed let Amy into the apartment

THE END

So, Code Red can sing, and only Amy knows. Next time on Endless Possibilities, Sonic and Red meet "The Two J's"


	6. The Two J's

Wednesday was the best day around Station Square, many people have their day off on this day and get to spend time with the people they love, Sonic had organised a Sleepover for a couple of friends of his to spend most of his day off with them from the start of the day, so the 3-bedroom house in Green Hill lane now was housing 7 people inside as to the usual 3 so it was pretty crowded.

What Sonic hadn't planned is most of his friends are needed to work on the Wednesday and left early to get to their jobs on time leaving only 2 other friends aside the usual 3 residents inside the house, the normal 3 hedgehogs slept upstairs as usual while the 2 guests slept downstairs on the sofa-bed which Sonia bought ages ago but only found out about the other night, these friends were the infamous echidna Knuckles, and family man Code Red.

The time was much later then Sonic was expecting to sleep into, 10am, by this time Sonia had left leaving the house with the 4 boys seeking adventure for the day, Sonic was the last one up as he walked downstairs to see Code Red speeding in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, Knuckles searching through what looks to be Sonic's Laptop and Manic watching morning TV

"Morning Sleepy-head" Knuckles called out alerting Sonic's presence in the room to all the other guests and they look to see the hedgehog and all burst out laughing

"What, what you guy laughing at?" Sonic shook his had to wake him up a bit wondering what those 3 were giggling about

Still the 3 were laughing and not talking so Sonic goes to the mirror and sees what has them so entertained, the previous night Sonic has clapped out early so Sonia along with Amy used makeup and Covered Sonic's face in it then Knuckles has written on his forehead "who stel myy emerwooodles" with a marker pen, Sonic was not so pleased about the little fun but Knuckles, Red and Manic are in complete Hysterics over his look.

Sonic storm upstairs to clean his face allowing the 3 guys to calm down from the sight of the morning, this day is off to a great start.

With the guy who are off as well as Sonic today are planning on checking out the abandoned Egg-carrier in the Mystic Ruins as well as try and annoy other people for some banter so after eating some pancakes they set off out of the house towards Station Square.

[Central Station Square]

Sonic, Red, Manic and Knuckles meet up with Tails in Station Square who joins in on the day's adventure when Knuckles gets a call, From his Girlfriend

[On Phone]

"Hey, What's up?"

"Hey Knuckles, I was wondering if you would like to assist me going to Fwoggy's Diner on about half an hour?"

"Sure, I'd love to, see you soon"

"See you then, love you" She then hangs up the call

[End of Call]

"Which one is that then Playa-boy" Sonic teased a slightly embarrassed knuckles

"Tikal, She's got a different approach than Rouge and Sally" Knuckles answers his speedy blue friend

"That's nice, always good to have someone different rather than just snugging off you the whole time" Manic blurted out to knuckles

"Thanks, well you guys go, I've got a girl to enjoy"

The three hedgehogs and fox watched their echidna friend walk into the distance heading towards a date and then turn and find the train station to head to the mystic ruins for their fun day

[High-End Station Square]

The High-end of station square is for people with money, with high-end restaurants and clothing shops that sell only the best clothes. Strolling through the street is Knuckles who has been either shopping or gone home and got dressed and ready, He was wearing a high-end suit carrying a bouquet of flowers as he walked down the street to find his girl waiting

Tikal was also dressed for the occasion, she wore a long, slightly pink dress which showed off her figure with the ability to catch an eye from passers-by, both echidnas hugged as they met each other just ahead of the restaurant that they would be dining in

"Why, aren't I a lucky girl" Tikal posed as Knuckles showed her the flowers and offered his hand which she took rather romantically and proceeded to walk into the restaurant and find the table for them

Both Echidna's Picked a seat by a corner window giving them a good view of the street that the restaurant sits on, outside they could see the high-end shops and the posh, rich people walking around. As much as Knuckles gets a thrill of having multiple girlfriends at once, he gets more of a sense of loyalty from Tikal, Meanwhile Tikal has no idea about Rouge and Sally with knuckles and the last thing she would want to find out is that her boyfriend is cheating on her with a bat and a chipmunk

After a bit of small chitter chatter between the echidna's, a waiter arrives and takes both orders from them and again the chatter starts, this date is going well for both Knuckles and Tikal

"Tikal, I am so glad that we have this opportunity to have a date like this, I'm usually busy with work and all but being able to get out with you is just amazing" Knuckles toasted to his girlfriend sitting at the other side of the table with both in eye to eye contact

"Well, I just want us to be happy and this allows us to be so, I love you Knux" Tikal complimented towards knuckles keeping the romantic stare with no chance of separation by them going to occur. Meanwhile with the Hedgehog

[Mystic Ruins Forest]

Sonic and Red were lined up for a race around the forest with Manic laying on a deck chair watching Tails get both hedgehogs prepared to ensure no head starts from either. After a brief countdown both hedgehogs whizzed off leaving two streaks of light corresponding to the hedgehog's colour.

While Red and Sonic are traversing the lines of the forest, Tails and Manic are looking at a cave when the fox gets a touch on the shoulder, he turns around to find an eagle with speakers covering him and a Shiba Inu dog with various instruments hanging of him, both together trying to find a way around

"Hi, I'm Tails, this is my friend Manic and the two racing around the forest are Sonic and Code Red" Tails introduced himself to the new strangers who have shown up behind them

"Hi Tails" The Eagle responded, "I'm Johnny and this is my best friend and musical partner Jun"

"Music?" Manic asked the two

"Sure, we'll show you" Jun jumped into action pulling his guitar ready to play, Johnny get a microphone ready for his role in the duo

[Crush 40: Fight the Knight]

 **Johnny: My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight**

Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive  
On my own from a world that seems alone and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
Will to fight the knight

Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive  
On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight

Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive  
Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight

Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive  
On my own from a world that seems alone and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
Will to fight the knight

Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive  
On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight

Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive  
Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive  
Will to survive

My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight

[End of Song]

"Nice, you guys are good" Tails complimented the two when the finished singing, also by that time Sonic and Red had finished the race with Sonic emerging victorious and finding the group along with Red.

"Who these guys?" Sonic asked as he walked up towards the group

"Sonic, this is Johnny and this is Jun, they sing, and very nicely" Tails introduced them to the two musicians, "We are the Two J's" Jun piped into the conversation further introducing themselves to the hedgehogs

"You could also know us Crush 40" Johnny added in with an alternative name for the two.

"so you guys sing, I can do that with Manic, but we also need our sister, Sonia, we're the Sonic Underground" Sonic showed Johnny and Jun his and Manic's medallions while promoting their band to other musicians.

"That's cool, love to hear you, we are needed in station square to perform so we better get going, hopefully see you guy soon" Jun gathered his gear and he and Johnny left the hedgehogs and the fox behind.

THE END

With new Musicians in town, do Sonic Underground have a completion or a new set of friends. Next time of Endless Possibilities: Code Red becomes a Cop


	7. Business Fox

Endless Possibilities Episode 7: Business Fox

A new Chaos was spawning inside the retches of Station Square, rather than the Chaos of Green Hill another problem towers over a small fox inside his workplace, an assignment of the working productivity of the small company 'Miles Electric' was underway, and was not looking promising

Miles Electric specialises in handheld devices for the everyday person and can do almost anything you would want it to, head of the company is 16-year-old Miles Prower, an energetic fox with a passion to help people in need, he always went by his nickname "Tails" rather than his full name towards his friends being distinguishable but in business, not even his two tails can fly himself out of the big boss

Tails mainly uses robots to build the products that the company make but a person needs to keep an eye out for any errors in the system and that just happened meaning Tails now has Officer Shadow crawling up his back

Tails and 4 police officers are gathered in the office of the building watching Tails as he fills in various paperwork on the errors of the company, "how can someone be that stupid, even knuckles could use this without this problem" Tails let out with slight frustration on the issue that had occurred causing this mess for the fox

"With curiosity anything can happen fox-boy, it doesn't matter who did this, it's that one of your products had this screen problem unchecked and able to split open and spark someone in the face" an officer replied back to the fox with all seriousness focused on the health and safety paperwork being signed by the fox.

Another officer was checking through the employment database for the company to try and find the reason the product was unchecked and passed through to injure someone and found that tails had laid off all living workers and replaced them with robots without anyone checking any errors with the software controlling it all, "Miles, from this database I can see that there is no error checkers as part of this company, you will need to hire one or we will take action and shut this company down under the Health and Safety Act of 2001, you have two day to do this or police action will take place"

This shocked Tails, he thought having robots do all the work would be better and now the company is in jeopardy because of this, still with 5 layer of paperwork to undergo he set his mind on that, then he could worry

[GUN Building, Rouge's office]

Inside the office was what you would expect, a desk with two seats on one side looking inwards towards the big boss in a large chair across the desk, Rouge sat perfectly in the chair with her feet up on the desk watching the tv in the corner of the room, she changed position to look more serious as she made a call on the building intercom

"Can I see Agent Red in my office as soon as possible, Repeat, Agent Red to my office as soon as possible" the commander said to the whole building to attract one agent who could be anywhere in the building.

A couple of minutes later, the Red hedgehog entered the office to face his commander face to face, "What do you require of me Commander", the hedgehog spoke with his usual sharp and distinct British accent which Rouge had a fancy in

Rouge, now in a serious posture with her fingers interlinked with each other on the desktop and a strait back, making eye contact with her subject in question, "Red, we need to cover your identity as an agent for this organisation, the way to do this is to get a part time job in your name to put a reason to the payments you receive, you need to do this before the end of the week otherwise we will need to take unfortunate action against you to cover up you job" Rouge informed her agent sitting in front of her

"I understand Commander, I will get on that job right away and get a job" Code Red informs his boss then comments "like that makes sense" which made the pair chuckle for a second before the Red and Purple hedgehog left the office leaving his commander to again lay back and watch the tv

[Station Square]

Many companies within the city of Station Square have a policy to allow people looking for a job to walk in and with asking the manager, under a small trail run of the job to see if the potential employee is up to the work that the company would provide.

This worked in Code Red's favour as he could enter a shop and try it before either walking out or getting the job, now the hedgehog stands in the centre of the busiest area of station square looking for the most suitable shop he could try out and potentially get a job at

The First port of call for the job-seeking hedgehog was the local One-Stop convenience store, a simple walk-in was all he needed to try out, the shop's manager was assisting with stocking the shelves when Red walked into the building so the hedgehog approached the manager and gave the question "Do you mind if I try for a job here?", with the company's policy the manager agrees and brings the hedgehog behind the scenes to under-go training

This Training consisted of serving robot customers with differing attitudes and react depending on the trainee's attitude as well for best training, this was going well for the hedgehog with serving customers and dealing with bad ones but he was getting bored so he realised this was not for him, even though it will be part time, and left

Next up was the Nerd3 Simulation centre, again the same procedure of walking in and asking the manger for a trial so Red was again bought behind the scenes and hooked to a simulator to test, the simulation consisted of different activity's inside a virtual reality, this was what Red enjoyed, but soon he realised the working hours he will do and it will conflict with home life and GUN so he had to reluctantly turn it down and look elsewhere

Red was now walking towards his home in the Sol Building when he come across Officer Shadow patrolling the street, the hedgehog gets the officers attention

"Alright there Red?" Shadow replies sticking his head out the window of the car

"Yea, I'm fine, do you mind if I try a trial with you guys at all, I'm looking for a job" Red replies to the officer

"Well, I have seen you in action before, jump in, we'll put you through the sim" Shadow invited his clone into the car and both went to the station to Red's third Training Trial. This would compose of dealing with robot crooks and engaging with criminal pursuits with suits Red with the hedgehog's speed ability. It was almost perfect

Red did pass the test and would be qualified to work as a cop which he accepted for a trial day before making his mind for a full time career

[Central Station Square]

The next day, Red informed his Commander that he had got a job which Rouge was pleased by before the hedgehog was found by Amy. Which couldn't have been more awkward if anyone tried

"Hey Amy" Code Red greeted to bright pink hedgehog as she walked up towards him

"Hey Red, you ok?" She Asked

"I'm pretty good, just got a job" Red hesitated as she got closer towards him, her presence was making Red 'get the butterflies'

"that's great, I've got a day off so why don't we hang out for a bit?" Amy excitedly asked

Very quickly Red answered "Of Course" Nervously, this wasn't made easier with Chaz having a giggle as his 'father' has an awkward moment with his crush

"Chaz is giggly today" Amy commented on Chaz giggling at Code Red

Both hedgehogs chuckled along with the chao and the three walked with each other through the city almost like a family

The Three came across the Mile's Electric shop which is bordered by police with tails nearby looking upon his company being forced under by the police, this emotional let-down streamed a tear down the fox's face as the best thing to him was taken away, the sad fox was seen by the two hedgehog's and Red then realised what he could use the computer skills and have a good environment, he approached Tails

"Hey buddy" Red greeted the sadden fox

"Hey Red, Hey Amy" Tails replied towards the two

"Tails, I'm gonna work for you, I'm gonna help you get that company back" Red reassured Tails whose mood had suddenly changed from heart-broken to extremely happy with the opportunity that has arisen before him

The police were called over and Red explained his plans to work for Mile's Electric making sure the software of the checking robot is up to scratch, the police see the opportunity and Red is discharged from the police and now becomes a part of Tails' Small company.

THE END

Red now working two jobs and Tails a happy fox once again, the mobian world is fine again.

Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Amy falls in love


	8. Amy's New Date

I had been almost a month since Eggman had fled the scene of a fight he could never win but he is always looking for a new plan to get back at the hedgehogs for his dismay, in recent times Eggman has taken more time on his machines rather than bolt one together to continue to slow Sonic down, but has this change in pace altered his chances at all, No

Now Dr Eggman is again working on a scheme to emotionally hurt his rivals, rather than aim for Sonic he instead was focusing on the hedgehog that imprisoned him 3 years ago, his own creation Code Red. That was his new goal for his new invention. To get to grips on how to hit Code Red, he had set up a flybot to follow the hedgehog and track down what would emotionally damage the hedgehog the most.

There is the Chao, Eggman could steal the Chao and send Red into a state of worry about the missing Chao until he gives into Eggman for the Chao, but Eggman soon noticed something that might do much larger harm

Through the stream from the flybot Eggman can see that Code Red gets slightly nervous and when the subject is bought up he talks fast to move the conversation onwards, this was Amy, "it looks like I have found my latest plan to win the mental battle against Red" Eggman observed the screen outload

Assisting Eggman are his two assistant robots, Orbot and Cubot, who engage with the conversation to be able to know what their master is planning while staring at the monitor, "What amazing plan do you have planned up Sir?" Orbot asked his master

"Observing here, I can see Red seems to have a big crush on that pink girl, so if I create a robot to take the girl away, Red will be nowhere and I will beat him, seems a good plan" Eggman praised himself with for his idea

Going with the plan, Eggman has started his most used program and started to design a robot to look most like a mobian to roam the streets and swipe Amy off her feet and shattering Red's chance of happiness and Eggman wins over the hedgehog. That's the plan at least.

A couple of hours later the creation was ready, Dr Eggman stood in front of the Robot builder and watched his new creation come to work, After the wires were assembled and the skin covered the robotics, Eggman was able greet his newest creation into the world, a Husky

Using a spare Voice-chip from Orbot, Eggman implanted it into the skull of the new robot and activated the final product, with the Robot now active and looking at Eggman in the face an introduction was in order

"Welcome to this world my latest creation, I officially name you, Dexter. You will take commands from me, Dr Ivo Robotnik, and not get influenced by any other sources, you hear me" Eggman introduced Dexter into the world with command 1 being installed into the robot's memory unit

"I Hear you load and clear, Master Robotnik" Dexter replied with a deep voice with no accent towards the sound giving no localisation but pure voice to make the robot sound less robotic and more mobian

"Now Dexter, you see this Girl here" Eggman displays a picture of Amy he had to show the robot, "I need you to become her boyfriend before this hedgehog here does so" Eggman commands while pointing to Red in the picture, "you understand that?"

"Aye Aye Sir" Dexter replied

"Also I have installed a remote speaker inside your head so if you get slow for words I can improvise and speed the conversation up, now lover-boy, go and get your girl" Eggman commands to his new robot while pointing towards the door of the base just to the right of the robot builder

[A Rose without Thornes]

A Rose Without Thornes, the pinnacle of overpriced clothing owned by Amy, the shop is located near the high-end of Station Square and starts the famous Station Square Shopping Mall, with Amy being the manager it is her job to keep the store running smoothly and making it look nice in the process to which she has used her flower arrangement skills to become the florist of the shop, to Amy, every detail counts so at points she is working hard on just getting one prop in place to make her store appealing to potential customers. And it works

Just after the lunch break Amy is again back to work arranging the decorations, this was the time for Dexter to strike, all he needed was to catch Amy's eyesight and then the two can engage with a conversation and Dexter could then use an aroma changer to make Amy fall in love with him. If it was that easy.

Then the moment happened, Amy turned to see Dexter in the store, "Hey there" Dexter opens the conversation by greeting her

"Hey, do you need help at all?" Amy using her management skills to keep the conversation going

"Not really, I'm Dexter" Dexter introduced himself to the flattered hedgehog standing ahead of him

"Amy, Amy Rose, I'm the manager of this place" Amy then introduced herself to the Husky that stood there charmingly

"Amy, that's a lovely name" Dexter complimented, at this point his aroma activated and the hedgehog was soon giving into Dexter's proceedings

With Amy now in a state of hypnosis, Dexter was able to speed up the conversation so he could get going and before anyone has a chance to fight back, "So Amy, would you like to possible meet me for dinner some time or maybe a movie?" Dexter asked quickly

"wait, you're asking me on a date, my god I would love to" Amy excited replied towards Dexter's question and from there Amy slowed down the working pace fantasising a dreamland with her and Dexter together, the spawn of new love, from this point onwards it was too late for anyone interested in Amy to do anything now, Dexter and Eggman had won this round.

[5 hours later, Somewhere in Station Square]

Amy had closed the shop for the day and was heading home where she came across Code Red walking with his Chao, Code Red has no idea about today's events so far and will not forget this moment in his life

"Hey Amy, how you doing? Seem pretty cheerful" Red observed Amy prancing around the area all happy

"Today has been the best day ever" both hedgehogs are now walking down the pavement together walking and talking about the day from each perspective

"I met someone today" Amy announced out towards Red which came with a hard Shockwave to the hedgehog in question on what Amy had just said

"What?"

"I met this guy at work today, he's amazing" Amy fanaticised about Dexter again when the thought of him came up, meanwhile Red was just about keeping a meltdown inside himself

"Oh, ok, you know what, I've gotta head off, tell Chaz" Red gave Amy the Chao before using the hedgehog speed ability to dart away from the both of them so neither of the see the heartbreak he is undergoing at the moment.

Amy and Chaz continued about Dexter and the date that Dexter planned for her

[Central Station Square]

An emotionally shattered Code Red sat on the steps leading to Station Square Central Station with his face in his hands completely emotionally shattered on the situation that had occurred

To make matters worse, it started to rain, Code Red moved from his stop and decided to take a walk home to let his emotions out though a song he knew

(Daniel Powter – Bad Day)

 _ **Code Red: Where is the moment I needed the most  
I kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

 _ **I stand in the line just to hit a new low  
I'm faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
I'm falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

 _ **'Cause I've had a bad day  
I'm taking one down  
I sing a sad song just to turn it around  
I say I don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
I work at a smile and I go for a ride  
I've had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
I'm coming back down and you really don't mind  
I've had a bad day  
I've had a bad day**_

 _ **Well, I need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what I say  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

 _ **I've had a bad day  
I'm taking one down  
I sing this sad song just to turn it around  
I say i don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
I work at a smile and you go for a ride  
I've had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
I'm coming back down and you really don't mind  
I've had a bad day**_

 _ **oooooooooh,**_ EGGMAN!

(End of song at 2:18)

And suddenly in the blink of an eye, Code Red uses his rocket shoes to blast his way towards the Mystic ruins base to confront Eggman once again

[Eggman's Base, Mystic Ruins]

Eggman is doing his usual activity, sitting watching TV while, eating Evil Ham when Code Red breaks the door down, Red has used his sadness of watching Amy disappear from him into Rage to stop Eggman once again

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW EGGHEAD!"

"I suppose you've seen" Eggman points to the screen which is footage from a flybot showing a date between Amy and Dexter, "It seems to have worked, nice Singing voice by the way"

"Thanks, anyway why did you do this" Red now calmer asks Eggman on his latest creation

"I needed a way to win a mental battle and why not hit your crush away from you my creation, now to continue to do this until you're in each other's throats in no time and I will win"

"Just Try it, I'm off" Code Red again uses his speed to leave the building in no time at all, he had also stolen the Evil ham from Eggman as payback

THE END

Amy with a Robotic Boyfriend and only Code Red Knows, any more Drama to come? Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Eggman Separates the Underground


	9. Underground Split

One night was GUN's largest excavation of a base seen in decades, after a new attempt to Engage the deadly weapon Eclipse Cannon inside the infamous Space Colony Ark, GUN was forced to forcefully evict Dr Ivo Robotnik from his base in the Mystic Ruins and destroy the whole base into rubble. Eggman, furious about his demise, has started work in a new base outside monetisation of the Freedom Fighters, on a small island just near the Bygone Island state.

Those events were 4 months ago and now Dr Eggman's newest Base is complete, with all new security systems to keep hedgehogs away, a large wardrobe for his various collections of Eggman clothing, Various hidden rooms to store Robots for any surprise attacks and even contains a rollercoaster for infinite fun when around the base. And Eggman was already planning his next attack.

Now knowing Red's Weakness. Eggman was focusing his attention towards Sonic and his siblings. And noticing their teamwork together is the last factor towards his plan, to Split the Sonic Underground, and Eggman had by his side, the one person who could do it, Sonia's Former Fiancée Bartleby

Using Bartley, Eggman can get Sonia on his side without knowing Eggman's presence which will split her from the group, then Sonia can influence Blaze, Manic's Girlfriend, to get Manic split from Sonic leaving his emotionally down allowing Eggman to attack and win over Sonic. Almost a completely flawless plan, Bartleby agreed on the job in order to get back with Sonia after she split from him about 3 years ago for fighting her bothers.

The Plan was set, What could go wrong?

[91 Green Hill Lane]

The usual trio are all at home doing various activity's. the main target, Sonic, was on his laptop watching various YouTube videos, Manic was using his iPad skyping to his Girlfriend Blaze while Sonia was baking treats with Cream and Cheese. Visiting the Hedgehogs was the rabbit family along with Officer Shadow making the small 3-bedroom house quite packed inside and out, a perfect time for Eggman to unleash his plan.

Eggman is safe watching TV which is showing footage from a flybot outside the house with Bartleby outside waiting to pounce. With Music starting to play inside the house for a party for the occupant's inside the house, while everyone was dancing there was a knock on the door, the music stopped so Sonic could answer without looking slightly silly doing so, when he opened the door everyone was in for a shock when the door opened to show Bartleby

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in a slightly rude manner towards the mink

"Well, I've come to talk to Sonia" Bartleby claims while standing at the door with the straightest back possible

"What do you want, eh?" Sonia exclaims walking from the kitchen towards the door

"Sonia, we need to be together, come with me and get away from these liars" Bartleby cried out towards his former fiancée

"so that gives you an excuse to attack my brothers and kill our mother" Sonia stated to the mink

"I did those things to save you"

"Well, it didn't work, Now GO AWAY" Sonia shouted before slamming the door in his face was walking away

In a turn of events Bartleby smashed down the door and invaded the house with Robots to forcefully split the gang, so the Sonic underground got ready for attack, all three hedgehogs can utilise the hedgehog speed which Sonic uses to make Bartley dizzy while Manic creates a small earthquake and make the mink fall over and Sonia stops him from getting up allowing Shadow to arrest him. All over within 30 seconds, Eggman was fuming with the result and all robots were called back to base for a new plan.

"better keep an eye on what's happening, knowing him, he is never alone and I suspect he will give another attack within the next day" Sonia announced while walking from the door back to the kitchen

[The Next Day, Station Square Central Park]

[Sonic Underground: Part of the Problem]

 _ **Sonia: When there's trouble you don't wanna face**_

 _ **You disappear without a trace**_

 _ **You run and hide your head in the sand**_

 _ **But if you wanna be a winner someday**_

 _ **Gotta learn to chase the wolf away**_

 _ **Gonna have to get involved, don't cha understand**_

 _ ****_ _ **You're part of the problem**_

 _ **If you're not helpin' solve them**_

 _ **Stand up and show 'em what you've got**_

 _ ****_ _ **Be part of the solution**_

 _ **No reason for losin'**_

 _ **Just be sure you're not**_

 _ **Part of the problem**_

 _ **Part of the problem**_

 _ ****_ _ **You're part of the problem**_

 _ **If you're not helpin' solve them**_

 _ **Stand up and show 'em what you've got**_

 _ ****_ _ **Be part of the solution**_

 _ **No reason for losin'**_

 _ **Just be sure you're not**_

 _ **Part of the problem**_

 _ **Part of the problem**_

 _ ****_ _ **Be sure you're not**_

 _ **Part of the problem**_

As part of the Gig, the Sonic Underground were putting on a stunning show for children of station square. But as expected there was more to come from Bartley showing up yesterday and it would be explosive. Literally

The stage organisers were clearly linked to Eggman as high-explosives were put on the underside and timed to go off when the underground were on stage. The timing was harsh as the band were taking selfies with fans (and friends) so when the bombs went off the hedgehogs were sent with someone on the same segment of stage as them. This happened to be Sonic with Amy, Sonia with Knuckles and Manic with Big. If it couldn't be any more awkward for either of them

THE END

Short Episode but the Underground have been split, now at must reassemble to stop Eggman, Next Time on Endless Possibilities: The victims wake to see their partner and get back home.


	10. Someday

Previously on Endless Possibilities: after a gig in the park, the Sonic underground have been split and spread with an unknown partner and now must find their way back.

Part 1: Sonic and Amy

The first segment of the stage which contained Sonic flew towards an ocean, hours later Sonic wakes up on the stage segment flouting on water near an unknown island, he then spots who was also on the stage segment with him when the explosion went off, this was awkwardly his former 'Stalker' Amy Rose.

Knowing that he would be stuck with Amy for who knows how long, Sonic needed to engage in conversation to try a relieve the awkwardness and be able to work together to get back home, so the blue hedgehog walked up to her and using a stick, woke her up by poking her back, "Hey, Amy, you ok?"

The pink hedgehog woke in irritation with Sonic poking her and in response she attempted to reach for her hammer to whack Sonic into next week but she hasn't got it so her only choice is to stand up for herself. "I'm fine Sonic, how would you like it if I poked you in the back with a stick?"

"Just checking your, you know, Alive?" Sonic answered

"So, where are we?" Amy questioned on the location of the segment

"I have no idea Amy, but I bet Eggman has something to do with that attack"

"Land, over there, Sonic help me peddle this raft towards the land" Amy announced when spotting the nearby island in excitement

"you would have killed for a moment like this before Ames" Sonic teased her former obsession as he helped peddle the raft towards the island

"Well Sonic, those days are over, I have a boyfriend now" Amy seriously told the not-so-serious Sonic

"Alright, your more of a buzz kill than Buzz Killington, also known as Knuckles the Echidna", both hedgehog gave a small chuckle before landing on the island

The island was inhabited by Gogoba's, a small animal that guilt trips Victims into doing things for them, a lot of the time it is for selling things at heavily over their worth, Sonic and Amy reached the beach and looked at the scenery to try and find any evidence of where they were.

As both hedgehogs are looking around, they get approached by the gogoba's, who are ready to work their magic on the situation, something that neither Sonic or Amy were looking forward to having to face.

"Hello there, travellers" the leader of the gogoba's greeted the two clueless hedgehogs standing around

"Uh, Hi?" a confused Sonic greeted back

"We are the inhabitants of this Island, The Gogoba's, we specialise in selling things and hard labour" The leader introduced his species towards Sonic

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, quite a big deal back home, Local Hero and amazing musician…"

"Give it a rest Mr Needlemouse, and I'm Amy Rose, would you have any idea where this place is and an area for accommodation" Amy Asked the gogoba's

"Sure, we have a nice beach house for the both of you, but it is expensive but our children can go hungry until you get going" The gogoba's attempted to guilt trip Sonic and Amy for a considerably High Price for a small beach hut

"Aww, don't worry, we can help your poor children" Amy was completely fooled into the deal, Sonic had no word on the matter as he knows you don't win trying to argue with Amy

"also to answer your question Amy, this island is named Bygone Island, we have lived here for god knows how long and keep the island in tip-top shape" the gogoba's finally answered Amy's earlier question as the gang walk with the hedgehogs towards the beach hut

[Guest Hut, Bygone Beach]

The Gogoba's shows Sonic and Amy into the Guest Beach Hut, inside was one round sofa, a TV and two hammocks, definitely not worth what the gogoba's are asking for but before Sonic could negotiate, The Gogoba's had closed the door and made a run for it leaving the two ripped-off hedgehogs alone it the hut.

"well that couldn't have been worse could it?" Sonic suggested to Amy. "it's getting dark, should we kip for the night?"

[The Next Morning]

The silence of the morning dawn rises over bygone island marks a peaceful setting, until load screams come from the guest hut where Sonic and Amy are staying which woke everyone up around the area

Those screams which were Amy waking up, she had woken up to find that her dress had been stolen in the night leaving her naked in the same room as Sonic, with the scream, Sonic was awake and was heading towards Amy to see if she is ok, not knowing she is naked.

Just as sonic is approaching Amy she shouts to him "Stay away!" using the hammock to cover her body, "were in trouble Sonic"

"Why, What's happened?" Sonic questioned to frightened hedgehog ahead of him

"They took my clothes!"

"Oh" Sonic then seeing Amy covering her body with her hands tightened towards the front of her chest, "so we get ripped off and robbed, think we need to pay these Gogoba's a visit and show them how guests should be treated"

Sonic runs out of the house allowing Amy to herself, Sonic aiming in the direction of where they last saw the Gogoba's, where Sonic found them

"Hey!, What do you think you're doing!" Sonic grabbed the leader and pulled his face up to his own face

"I'm just providing for my Children, they need food and water to survive"

"so you also steal Amy's freaking clothing!"

"My Children need shelter, your girlfriends dress was just the cover they needed, we thought you had more than one"

"Your disgusting you know that"

"We do what we need" The Gogoba's finalised with before Sonic let him go and become less hostile towards them

"Alright, just stay away from us, She's not my girlfriend by the way so don't start thinking that between us.

While the conversation between Sonic and the Gogoba's was going on, Amy had located scissors in the hut and using them, attacked the sofa, cutting multiple pieces and with careful placement and precise stitching, Amy uses her designing skills to make a temporary dress much different from the previous yet, better. Which came as a surprise to Sonic when he walked into the door.

"Nice job Amy, I like it"

Part 2: Sonia and Knuckles

While the events of Sonic and Amy's adventure took place on Bygone Island, Sonia's Segment of the Stage was sent in a completely different direction to her brothers, thus landing in a completely different place, to make the situation much worse for Sonia, she woke up to find Knuckles, her Ex-boyfriend, is the only person that she knows.

"How did my princess sleep?" Knuckles softly spoke to Sonia to try and revamp the relationship they once had, Sonia, of course, is having none of it

"Enough Knuckles, you're not going to get back with me, but where are we?" Sonia asked while looking at the scenery that they have landed in

"Whilst you were dreaming of me I walked around this town and only got one name from a guard who stopped me from walking on a bridge, but I can't remember" Knuckles announced his findings of the new city

Both Knuckles and Sonia started to walk near a fountain in the middle of the city close to the water edge, looking out to sea, both of them had a good view of a castle on a hill side and caves towards the left, this mystery town was confusing but with guards around the place, is showed that this town may have some royal member inside. A fact both mobian's wanted to know

[1 hour later]

After a run around the town, Sonia was able to have a name for the town "This is the town of Soleanna, the home to the famous Princess Elise, and what a place" Sonia commented on the state of Soleanna and its royal inhabitants

"won't you know her then? Being a princess in all" Knuckles questioned on any information from the hedgehog

"I was only 12 when I found out I was a princess and by that time, Robotnik had overthrown my monarchy so I would have no idea who this Elise is, love to meet her though"

"Then let's do that then" Knuckles then grabbed Sonia's hand and both mobian's headed towards the tower

[Soleanna Castle]

The castle was guarded by about 12 rows of clone guards to make sure no one can get into the building, this was the daily work for these guards and only 1 row does the job while the others not pay attention and observe the view, this all works out for Sonia and Knuckles who walk in like any old person entering a house

As Sonia and Knuckles enter the palace, they are split into two different paths in efforts to try and find the princess which is very much easier said than done and the castle interior is as a big as a maze as Hang Castle, many clone rooms and hidden passage ways to confuse people inside the castle so Knuckles and Sonia decide to split up and try and find the princess.

After Knuckles had left towards what looked to be a kitchen, Sonia turned and went up a staircase which lead her to a long corridor with doors parallel to each other much like a stereotypical haunted house which Sonia made the decision to take the hallway carefully to avoid any surprises coming at her face, there was only one along the way which was the one, the only, Princess Elise of Soleanna.

"Hi there" Sonia greeted the princess while her pose showed the classic 'I've been caught' style

"Hello there, I don't believe we have met before, my name is Elise" Elise introduced herself to the frozen hedgehog

"wait, you're the princess, how lovely, I'm Sonia" Sonia introduced herself as both princesses walked down the remainder of the corridor together.

With Knuckles, all he had found was a chess board near a Dreamcast when Sonia shows up with the princess she found which shocked knuckles with the concept of leaving Sonia to leave for one second and she returns with a princess, a surprised Knuckles greeted the two and introduced himself as formally as he could, "Greeting princess, my name is Knuckles"

"Go on, Say it" Sonia knew what Knuckles usually follows that line with and gives permission for the echidna to make a fool of himself in front of the Princess of Soleanna

"if you say so, Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I'd rather flex my Muscles"

"Greeting to the both of You, Sonia told me what had happened and I am willing to help you two get back with your friends, all I can offer for the moment is this gem" Elise showed Sonia a glass medallion in the shape of a keyboard, Sonia noticed its distinct Shape and realised how to check on her brothers and pull them back together.

At three simultaneous locations, the Underground siblings activated the medallions which spawned the instrument what the medallion resembled, for Sonic, a guitar, for Sonia, a keyboard and for Manic, a drum kit. The only time this has happened before was before the siblings even knew of each other's existence, it was time for the hedgehogs to sing the song of their hearts

In their corresponding locations the hedgehogs sang

{Sonic Underground: Someday}

 **SONIC:** _ **There's something missing**_

 _ **Something's not quite right**_

 _ **And I can feel it calling**_

 _ **To me every night**_

 **SONIA:** _ **A little voice inside**_

 _ **Tells me someone is out there**_

 _ **And I must never give up**_

 _ **Searching everywhere!**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC: **_**Someday)**_ **SONIC:** _ **We are gonna be together**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC: **_**Someday) Life will be so much better**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) We will build a bond no one can break**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) No more dark clouds above**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) United in the light of love**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) The story can only end one way**_

 _ **We'll be together someday**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) We are gonna be together**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) Life will be so much better**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) We will build a bond no one can break yeah**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) No more dark clouds above**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) United in the light of love**_

 _ **(**_ **SONIA & MANIC:** _ **Someday) The story can only end one way**_

 _ **We'll be together someday**_

 _ **Someday!**_

 _ **be together someday!**_

A spark of colour rose up from the hedgehog's location into the air and the three lights same together pointing in the direction of an ancient city.

[4 hours later]

The First to arrive was Sonia and Knuckles, the only sign of evidence of the city was a sign above a large gate leading into a large, dark forest. This sign said 'Mobotropolis', as the two are staring at the sign trying to figure out what is happening they soon are reunited with a brother, Sonic and Amy arrive at the scene to greet each other

"SONIC" Sonia excitedly screamed as she saw the distinct blue colouring of her brother and before Sonic noticed his sister, she was already hugging him much like Amy used to, so tightly that Sonic can no longer breath for the duration for the hug, Manic and Big the Cat also arrived at a similar time allowing the siblings to hug each other as they have been separated for over 2 days. The biggest shock was about to hit them.

As the 6 mobian's proceeded into the city in which their mother once lived and ruled the land as queen, as the hedgehogs never met their mother after abandonment, Eggman has told them that she was killed and without any other information to tell otherwise, they believed him.

"Can't believe this was the land that Mom once ruled, she may be gone, put we can still take back power and rule together" Sonic made a motivational speech in an attempt to liven up his siblings, not knowing that the three were being followed.

Sonia had asked Knuckles, Amy and Big to stand guard while the Sonic Underground looked at the abandoned buildings of what once was Mobotropolis Palace.

[The Throne Room]

There it was, the famous throne in what Queen Aleena ruled from, the siblings know of a picture of the three of them and their mother on this throne when the siblings were tiny hedgehogs compared to their size now. Still unaware of them being followed, Sonic held his siblings hands and they bowed for the throne in respect for their mother and promise to keep her in their hearts wherever they go and whatever they do. The hedgehogs spoke in harmony "Dear Mother, you may have fallen but we will continue to rule under your commands as such your wish, you will be in our hearts forever and ever"

"How sweet" a feminine voice spoke after the speech was made scaring the pants of the three hedgehogs standing before the throne. They turned around to find out the real truth

"Hello Children, you've grown so much" Aleena spoke as her Children see their mother for the first time since they were born. "Mom" Sonia broke the silence realising that it was indeed their mother, Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis, standing before them, in a blink of an eye all three hedgehog hugged their mother still in shock of her being alive and how long they have been looking for her.

THE END

The Sonic Underground are now reunited with their Mother, Queen Aleena of Mobotropolis, will they rule alongside her or will they return back home? Next time on Endless Possibilities: An Old Planet returns


	11. Tiamatouka Returns

From the Chaos of Earth was a vast deserted area called space, space houses many planets that make up the solar system, Earth is only one in thousands that make up the universe full of Endless Possibilities.

Many of the planets that are housed in the universe are balls of gas forming land or burning into non-existence, yet some planets have land and atmospheres housing their own life form and environments full of life, and then there are the sufferers, known by Earth's Guardian Units of Nations as locations that the Evil Dr Eggman has attacked and attempted to take over for his own benefit, one of these planets is known as Tiamatouka.

On the verge of 3 years ago Dr Eggman used this planet to create a new army but this was stopped by Earth and saved, now the planet is in winter, many areas' covered in frost with temperatures as low as -22C (-7F). so far no activity from this planet has been monitored since then.

The small village of Cherutonamu was the scene of battle 3 years ago but now only few remain in the village. After Eggman's departure, the remaining citizens moved from the village in hopes to stay away from combat and conflict, part of Eggman's plan was to convert the Harinezumi race into Shadow clones which worked, now the village is inhabited by the clones with their own lives but just simply perfect clones of Shadow. Which would confuse the real Shadow on earth, as if they were to return.

Also inhabiting the village was an independent detective agency which continues the former havoc towards others, these Detectives are known as Sleet, a wolf-like creature with various gadgets on his belt accompanied by his doofus companion, Dingo, a large orange Dingo with the ability to shape shift at Sleets command.

[Station Square, Earth]

Meanwhile in Station Square, the local heroes known as the Sonic Underground are performing a gig for their various fans, the Guardian Units of Nations building is nearby in the city which was the saviour for the sufferer planets and responsible for the freedom of Tiamatouka almost 3 years ago.

Commander of the organisation is Rouge the Bat, since she took control the organisation has covered more planets and saved more and more people along the way. While relaxing in her suite-like office watching the same gig mentioned beforehand, a call comes in for her.

[On Video Call]

"Hello, Earth" an unknown female voice calls over the communication, clearly from a distant planet

"This is Rouge the Bat of GUN responding, what do you need" Rouge responds towards the caller

"My Name is Hirotemi, from the planet of Tiamatouka, we need your help again to fight a local evil from taking over, we are defenceless beings with no vision of conflict, please Rouge, help us" Hirotemi asked Rouge with her life on the line

"Don't worry Hirotemi, we are on our way" Rouge assured the scared female before the connection was cut off

[End of Call]

"Tiamatouka, when was that?" Rouge questioned to herself. Then she remembered the events "Oh, that was 3 blinking years ago, wow times flies"

[on call]

"Hey Amy, Rouge here, respond"

"Hey Rouge, whats up?"

"I need a 6-man team for a space mission. Red and silver are already coming but I need you and get Sonic and that echidna, I'll explain in person why I need you"

"On it, see you in a bit Commander"

[End of call]

[30 mins later, GUN Conference Room]

Rouge, now in her commander outfit, is seeing in her small group awaiting Amy to arrive, in the building already are Agent's Silver and Red along with Sonic, meanwhile along the mission would be Rouge's Boyfriend Knuckles the Echidna to provide the muscle to the group. Rouge standing outside the room caught Amy when she arrived and gave her the information needed.

"Amy, the reason I have called you to this mission is, we are heading to Tiamatouka..." Rouge announced to the suspicious hedgehog

"Wait, Tiamatouka, but…" Amy cut in

"Yes, we will need you to keep an eye on Red as he discovers his former home which might freak him out a bit. Could you do this; Sonic will help" Rouge cuts back

"yes I can"

A couple of minutes later, Knuckles finally arrived and Rouge can give the debrief before the team start to head to the ship. "Alright Solders, As Commander I assign you to your roles you will partake in this mission, Agent Silver and Agent Red, you two will be the first out of the ship to defend us before we embark onto the planet also if these enemies' try something nasty you two are our quickest members and will start the fight back. And Knuckles the Echidna, you will act as my Bodyguard if any attacks are centred on me, Sonic the Hedgehog, with Amy you will gather information from the locals to the whereabouts of this evil, This is a very dangerous job people but let's get it done before people get hurt" Rouge pressed the button she was holding to open the blinds to show the crew the spaceship that they would be taking, The Grey Typhoon (The Blue Typhoon modified with exposed guns and grey rather than white with a large GUN logo pasted on the front)

The crew left the meeting room and headed towards the ship that would take them on the journey towards Tiamatouka. The estimated time taken to get to Tiamatouka would be 3-4 hours at full speed which is capable with Knuckles activating the full power from the Master Emerald in the power bay. Knuckles powered the Master Emerald and got strapped into his seat and Rouge set full power allowing the Spaceship to take off Thunderbird 2 Style and zoom into space.

[Somewhere in Space]

A couple of hours past in the Grey Typhoon and a range of activities were underway inside the ship, Sonic, Code Red and Silver where doing the 'hands behind back challenge', a challenge where a contendent must put their hands behind their back and make a sandwich, Amy was taking a nap with Rouge taking advantage by pulling a prank much like Knuckles did to Sonic in Episode 6. Knuckles however was commentating the hedgehogs in the kitchen during the challenge. A few minutes later Sonic had won the challenge and the gang proceeded towards another part of the ship to amuse themselves for the remainder hour of the journey to a planet covered in snow.

[Cherutonamu, Tiamatouka]

In the same events as almost 3 years ago, Rouge pilots the large ship to land on the unknown planet. The crew now geared up for the cold of winter are standing at the ready near the door. On the outside is the caller, Hirotemi, an unknown creature in the shape of a female fox, greeted the GUN crew at the ship.

"Hello travellers, welcome to Tiamatouka" Hirotemi Greeted the crew as they exited the ship onto the cold snow that covers the planet.

"Hello Citizen, we were called to this planet to defeat evil that is terrorising your place" Rouge announces

"Yes, that was me, Hirotemi" the female fox announced to the crew

Hirotemi then guided the crew into the village, then the crew noticed something, a small side effect of the rescue mission years ago, most of the residents look exactly like Shadow. Putting a face of confusion to all the GUN crew as they observed the residents

Hirotemi can see the confusion in the crew's faces and explains the situation, "this happened when you last came here, after Eggman had taken these guys to be his army they were transformed into this and can't change back, so they now live normal life in that shape and colour formation" Hirotemi now looked towards Code Red, noticing his similarities towards the others, "Hey, Red one, you seem to have the same dimensions as the others, did you come from Eggman's ship at all?"

"All I know is yes, I was born on a ship but I don't know if it was here or in space somewhere" Code red answered to the surprise of his fellow crew members as he can remember that far back. Very shocking for Rouge.

Continuing the tour of the planet showed nothing to be of concern about, all relaxed despite the freezing temperatures of the planet with nothing going wrong, in which Rouge wants answers to why they were called in the first place until they show up

Sleet and Dingo, doing 'Detective Work' around the village, Sonic has previous experience with the detectives when he first discovered his siblings in the first attempt in finding their mother, in which Sonic was able to study the 'Detectives' and find their weakness, which was usually Sonia, in efforts to grab their attention Sonic did an impression of his younger self and shouted out "I'm Waiting" while tapping his foot

This was picked up by both Sleet and Dingo who instantly recognise the older Sonic but no one else, "Sonic?" Sleet said as his eyes opened to see his enemy after years away, from that time he has gotten taller, developed green eyes and without his siblings. Dingo stepped in "ah Sonic the hedgehog, guess you didn't learn from the last fight"

"Yea, we'll see about that Dingohead" Sonic got ready for battle with his fellow crew members also getting ready.

"New Voice I see Sonic" Sleet changed the topic while noticing the changes Sonic has undertaken since they last met. "So where are your siblings? Dead?" Sleet teased the hedgehog as Sonia and Manic are still on earth and not with him

"They're at home, Sonia's probably at work and Manic is probably playing on the Wii-U with Shadow, Meanwhile I'm here because your terrorising these poor people" Sonic pointed out the facts towards the two detectives

After about half an hour of hurling abuse at each other. Sonic and the GUN crew escorted the 'Detectives' away from the village and into the grey Typhoon so they will not disrupt the citizens of Tiamatouka, as Rouge was doing a check of passenger she noticed that Code Red was missing, in fact he had walked off with Hirotemi into the village and when Amy found him again, he was communicating with the former Shadow clones like any other citizen, he seemed to be enjoying the locals around the planet he was born on. Amy Joined him as they wondered around the village and during their little outing they had gotten Chillidogs by the time Sonic had found them making him jealous he didn't get one. Another half an hour past before the hedgehogs arrived at the ship and were set to take off back to earth. Little did they know Hirotemi was on board as well.

THE END

Code Red has now seen his own Species on Tiamatouka, and Sonic has bought some new friends home to play with. Next time on Endless Possibilities: The Most Incompatible Detective Agency are back.


	12. Chaotix Return

Once upon a time, anyone could be bad guy and they would live to see another day, this was the same rule to the city of Station Square with the many invasions from Dr Eggman which ultimately fail with the might of Sonic the Hedgehog to save them all, but now with the Hedgehog on Vacation, who can keep the old saying active. Well Station Square's New Residents might be able to do just that, although with a slightly different approach.

Three new faces showed up one day in the chaos of Station Square after exploring various other places on the Earth and also through Space, this was the Chaotix Detective Agency. The once 5-man group would solve crimes like any other Sherlock for a sum of money, The Organisation is currently run by Vector the Crocodile, a large, bright green Crocodile with a passion for music as big as Sonic's, Vectors main instrument is the keyboard much similar to Sonia, in terms of appearance, Vector always has a set of high-end headphones either on or slightly off his ears connected to a music player on his belt, Vector also seems to where bright Gold chains around his neck. Just never ask him where a Computer Room is

Next in line is Espio, a purple chameleon around the same height as Sonic, besides from his constant seriousness and non-humorous attitude, Espio seems to be able to attract attention from girls quite a lot, other than being the hot-one in the Chaotix, Espio also is a self-proclaimed Ninja, using his chameleon ability's Espio is able to turn invisible and sneak up on enemy's and take them out or heavily listen into a conversation to gather information.

And the third member, Charmy, an always happy bee wanting to always have a fun adventure with his mentors, joining the Chaotix from a young age Charmy has grown to the way the Chaotix works and just bounces anything bad away, whenever Charmy does get angry and wants to attack, he can use his stinger and give a fight towards fleets of robots without feeling anything. This makes Charmy not one to get angry. All three together form the Chaotix Detective agency, this hasn't come without trouble along the way, the Chaotix was once a 5-man operation featuring Mighty the Armadillo who bailed the organisation to Eggman and was fired on the spot, also Knuckles the Echidna was part of the organisation, Knuckles then got to obsessed with the whole Master Emerald guarding and quit the organisation leaving only Vector, Charmy and Espio to continue the work.

The Organisation has encountered Sonic before on his adventures so they are familiar with the hedgehog and friends, since going off much has happened with new characters which the Chaotix do not know, well today marks the return of Team Chaotix

Technically the Team don't have a house, but the live in a campervan big enough for the 3 and just go wherever their hearts desire. And now they are back in Station Square for some reason. And now they must get together with the gang once again and also get familiar with newcomers while in the city and maybe help in a mission.

[Central Station Square]

Most recently Tails has been experimenting on taking on the impossible for a personal thrill. In the middle of Station Square was attempting to reflect the sun's rays and use it for warmth in a small area.

"Tails, this is ridiculous" Red stated on the practicality of the challenge

"Hey, you built it, can't be impossible" Tails points out the fact

"Well you pay me to build these things, I'm just doing my job"

"and you do a good job as well"

"Thanks, mind if I go grab a bite to eat, Chaz ate half my Toast this morning"

"Yea go ahead, could you grab me a little something as well"

"Sure thing" Red then runs off leaving Tails in his attempts to harness concentrated sun rays and create heat packs. Which had attracted the attention of many residents in Station Square and soon after Red left the fox to work he was surrounded by the public

Just behind the corner of a building nearby is the Chaotix, trying to detect as usual, since they have no idea what is going on. All three are flat against the wall with Espio peering over the corner giving information as Vector sums up what is going on and creates links as he does

"What's have you found Espio" Vector asks for information of the situation which is attracting the crowd

"Well Vector, it seems that a yellow two tailed fox similar to Tails is using a machine to do something with the sun, a Red hedgehog with purple Highlights seems to be approaching him with what looks to be a chilli dog, how can Sonic miss out on this" Espio reports his sighting to his boss to the side of him

"I can understand the Tails part, what's this Hedgehog you speak off?"

"I'm not too sure, he seems to have a similar build to Shadow, but not black and red, instead a very Dark Red and bright Purple"

"I'm assuming he's peaceful towards Tails, any other features"

"Well I can see Charmy flying over there to say Hi"

"WHAT, CHARMY!"

Charmy had gotten board of waiting and decided to go over to Tails and say hi to his fellow flying friend

Tails was still focusing on getting the calculations right to fully concentrate the sun rays while Code Red on his phone texting Sonic when Charmy got close to the duo, as Charmy was about to get the attention of Tails, Vector stopped him from doing so, meanwhile Espio had turned invisible and investigated further and poked Tails shifting his attention towards Vector in the crowd

"Hey Vector" Tails Greeted the distinguishable crocodile grabbing his attention

"Oh, Hey Tails, long time no see" Vector Replied

"I guess it has been, where you guys been"

"Well, around"

"it's been great" Charmy added in

"Well that's great, you should stay here for a bit and see the whole gang again, pretty sure the guys would love to see you guys again" Tails invited the gang to gather once again

"that be great" Vector answered the fox, "So, where's Sonic then"

"He's on holiday at the moment with his siblings, they'll be back tonight"

"Wait, when did Sonic have siblings?" Charmy asked as the chaotix left before Sonia and Manic returned so they have no idea of Sonic with a brother or sister

"Sonic's a triplet, one brother and one sister, you'll get to see them tonight" Tails explained

By the time the conversations ended the machine started to buzz, Code Red quickly told the gang to back off before grabbing the machine and running far away with the machine before it exploded due to a power surge of the impossible task

"Who was that?" Espio questioned Tails

"That's Code Red, nice guy" Tails answered.

[Hours Later, Station Square Central Station]

Tails had bought the Chaotix to meet Sonic and his siblings as they arrived from the regular train from the mystic ruins, they didn't half stick out as well, among humans and mobian's in the station there is a Bright Yellow Two-Tailed fox, a purple Chameleon, a large Bright Green Crocodile with bling covering his body and a bee, so they were easy to spot for Sonic, Sonia and Manic as the three came around the corner to be greeted by the gang

"Well, there's 3 faces I haven't seen in a while" Sonic noted as he first got a glimpse of the Chaotix

"ah yes, Long time no see my old friend" Vector greeted the hedgehog

"You remember me Vector, I'm Sonic the Kidnapper" Sonic Joked

"You're still playing that joke, that's at least 9 years old now" Vector Ranted

"well I can have a bit of fun can I"

As Sonic got himself familiar with the three detectives, Tails was helping out Sonia and Manic with the luggage and getting it into a taxi which was waiting outside. Then with all of that done, Sonia and Manic wanted to see Sonic's friends the Chaotix

"ah, guys, after you left on your adventures, my Siblings came back to me after years of separation. Guys, Sonia and Manic, my sister and brother, and together we are the Sonic Underground" Sonic introduced Sonia and Manic to the Chaotix

"well it's nice to meet you Sonia and Manic, we are the Chaotix Detective agency, in case you're wondering, I'm detective Vector, I'm a privet eye kinda guy and the head of this amazing detective agency, I may be lean mean and green but behind my cool croc exterior I'm really just a big old softie" Vector introduced himself in detail

"my turn, My Name is Espio, I'm the brains in this organisation, I also possess some killer spy skills, I'm Smart, I'm Quick on my feet, I also happen to be a ninja" Espio started to introduce himself much like vector did, Charmy then adds in "He's also full of himself"

"before I get cut off, I'm Charmy, I can help with reaching high places and get into small gaps, I may be annoying half the time, I can be lovable and use it to trick enemy's"

[Taxi Ride]

Initial reaction of the chaotix was different between the siblings. Manic was happy to meet them but not a full in depth introduction sequence and sees them much the same as Sonic, meanwhile one particular character had gotten to Sonia, which was Espio, much like 'Love at First sight' business from Amy, it seems Espio's Charms had taken Sonia at sight and that was it, love had struck. Espio had also used his invisibility skills to give a piece of Paper to sonic, his number to give to Sonia

"oh great, and I thought when Sonia dated knuckles it was bad, here comes more" Sonic thought to himself and looked at manic who was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile the Chaotix along with Tails are around the centre of Station Square, casually chatting about the encounter and the more new people to meet and speaking of that

"Hey Tails, that Red Guy earlier, what's his deal?" Vector, Curious for information asked the fox

"Red, he originated from Eggman when he invaded a planet named Tiamatouka and Red came out of corrupt data in Eggman's cloning machine after E-123 Omega destroyed it while in the process of changing a civilian into a Shadow clone, showing his colour formation and voice, he put a hard fight to us and soon enough realised his mistake and fought back against Eggman is one of the most epic world saves ever written. Since then he has been a home guy with his own Chao. And he also works for me at Miles Electric" Tails Answered

"So he's an Eggman invention"

"technically yes, but he fights Eggman like us"

"but not a robot?" Espio questioned

"No, Code Red is a proper mobian just like us"

"Someone Call my Name?" Red asked as he entered the area hearing the conversation

The gang of four looked shocked as Code Red joined them in the tour of the city, this gives the chaotix the opportunity to introduce themselves to the hedgehog

"hello there Red, we are the Chaotix Detective agency, I'm Vector, the leader of the bunch, people know me well, and I'm back to kick some Tail. My co-detectives here are Espio and Charmy"

"well guys, nice to meet you, your already better than the wolf and orange thing Sonic brought back" Red Joked

THE END

The Chaotix Detective Agency are Back, back to solve the case, whatever that case is? Next Time on Endless Possibilities: The Biggest, Longest, Funnest Summer day of all time


	13. Summer Belongs to You!

_Summer Belongs to You!_

Mid-afternoon rose over station square for another transition into the evening, Sonia was in her house within the valleys of Green Hill where the hedgehogs reside as their home. Sonia, always wanting to know about her crush while he is away is trying every way possible to contact him. At around 19:14 Sonia picks up the phone and calls him without thinking of the time zone Espio is in at the moment while in France

Meanwhile in Paris, the Chaotix detective agency were called to participate in a detecta-thon, to see who the best detectives are in the world, so far at the moment all 3 members are in beds sleeping before the event of their day unfolded when the phone, near Espios head, starts ringing

A very tired Espio picks up the phone at about 2AM in France, "Uhh, Hello?"

"Hey Espio, It's me Sonia" Sonia excitedly replied introducing herself over the phone

"Hey Sonia, you know it's like 2AM in Paris right now"

"Oh, Sorry, I was just wondering how your trip was going hehe"

"Actually Funny You Just called because you were just in my dream just now?"

"REALLY" Sonia quickly blurted out over the phone while a large crashing noise starts coming from outside

"Yea, there was this funny Eggman land thing and there was that Eagle that annoys your brother and…" with the continuing crashing from outside annoying Sonia as they talk, Sonia then cut off Espio to investigate "Sorry Espio, I gotta take this"

Sonia runs outside to find her brothers, Sonic and Manic Observing Tails new invention, a giant Robot which has developed his own mind and started to use a skipping rope causing a large crashing sound when it lands on the floor before jumping again and repeating the same process over and over again. Thus annoying Sonia and probably most of the neighbours as well

"Sonic! What is going on here?" Sonia shouts as she runs out of the house to see what is causing the whole crashing noise.

"Oh, hey Sonia, do you like it" Sonic says as she sees his sister and wanted her opinion on the robot

"No I Don't, can you guys turn that thing off I'm trying to use the phone" Sonia explains

"We can't, it's become self-aware, the Jump-roping was his idea" Tails explains the events showing how little control they had over the situation, The Self-aware robot blurts out "I Jump, Therefore I have fun"

"To be fair, what have we done recently that shows out full potential" Sonic claimed with a questioning look on his face, Manic hold up a book of the most recent events that have happened in the mobian's lives (Earlier Episodes) "Alright so we've crushed Eggman, met that band, travelled through space, blub, blub, blub, blub. See, We've hardly done anything, we need to create the Biggest, Longest, Funnest Summer day of all time, Guys, I know what were gonna do tomorrow"

[In a plane, over the Pacific Ocean]

" _Eggman's in an Aeroplane"_

Dr Eggman was going on holiday to Japan, just like any normal citizen would, chilling on his Laptop watching the former chaos that unfolded for the first destruction of the city of Station Square as inflight entertainment, seeing that everything on the plane was 'boring' for Eggman, Blaze the Cat was also on the plane heading in the same direction but heading for the kinesis festival where she will meet other people with a kinesis power like her and Silver. The airplane pilot had to inform the passengers on the plane that they would be expecting delays when arriving at Tokyo due to the plane not being able to keep speed for some reason. Eggman goes through the reasons why this might me. "It's always something, Headwind, Turbulence, Giant Jump-roping Robot", the camera then cuts to outside of the plane to show the same robot from green hill dangling on the Tailwing of the plane

[hours later, Station Square]

Sonia was trying to force herself to simulate the dream Espio was having by constantly saying the clues she had and trying to get to sleep by forcing her head into the pillow, "Eggman Land, Johnny, French Girls, Espio" Sonia said to herself a night trying to get the dream, by this time it was 5 in the morning before Sonia had enough and got the phone next to her and dialled for Amy

[On Call]

Sonia: Amy, I am Freaking out here

Amy: I'll be right over

Sonia: Cool, thanks, hey could you bring some breakfast?

[Amy hangs up]

Meanwhile outside, Sonic and Tails had gathered a load of friends to witness the unveiling of the greatest invention from Mile Electric Ever.

"So Sonic, Tails, what are you doing up so early" Manic asked as he walked out of the house to see his brother, Tails and a whole load of other people around them.

"Today People, is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year, and with the amazing brains behind Miles Electric, my friend Tails here, are going to make it even longer" Sonic showed the plan to the crowd resulting in a small cheer from the said crowd in anticipation on what could be about to unfold.

"So you guys build the Washington Monument?" a member of the crowd said out

"No" The hedgehog looks at the sheet covering up the invention and sees that it has taken the shape of the Washington monument "Oh, that is weird" Sonic says before pulling back the sheet covering the invention to show the real shape

"Behold, The Amazing Sun-Racer 9001" Tails showed the plane resulting with an "Oooo" from the crowd, "It's Fast and it runs of Vegetable Oil, so it's Environmentally friendly" Tails stated the facts about the plane

"In this Ship, we will travel the world as the sun does, making this, the longest day of Summer, even longer, that would give us 24 hours of continuous Daylight, added to that, that 15 hours we would have had anyway, that's almost a 40-hour day" Sonic emphasised the goal that that gang would achieve in the plane

"Your Wrong, it can't be done, There's only 24 hours in a day and that's that!" Shadow opposed the idea and imposed the fact that a day is only 24 hours long and that you can't expand that

"Well, Yes and No, you see Shadow, if you define the day by the passage of the sun and we Follow the sun by…" Tails attempted to explain to shadow but he cut of the fox with his own argument

 _ **Shadow**_ _: You're wrong  
You're completely wrong  
I'm telling you in this song  
That you're completely wrong  
You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong_

 _Don't forget, you're weak, I'm strong  
And I got my bully on  
You're completely, you're completely wrong_

 _I'm right  
I'm completely right  
Though it might sound trite  
You're goin' down tonight, tonight, tonight_

 _'Cause when that sun goes down  
You're gonna look like a clown  
Like I said all along  
You're completely wrong_

 _You're wrong  
You're completely wrong  
You're completely wrong  
You're completely wrong_

"well Shadow, nothing is impossible if you believe you can do it" Tails said in efforts to back his point

"Well I don't believe therefore it's impossible, and to add salt to the wound, I bet you can't do it" Shadow fights back starting a challenge against the Fox

"You bet us" Tails looks at Sonic with confidence

"Yea, I bet you, and if you lose, you have to warrant this machine a failure, and give me your Chaos Emerald"

"Well Shadow, Challenge Accepted" Sonic looked at shadow in the eye as he accepted the challenge confident he can win over shadow publicly and look good doing it.

Sally, who was also part of the crowd questioned Sonic about his decision to openly challenge Shadow, "Sonic what are you doing, your putting our organisation at risk for bragging rights!"

"It's not about the bragging rights Sal, it about my world view, see we've got to ask ourselves just one question" Sonic climbs onto the wing of the aircraft while a person with blue socks and sonic style shoes walks on top of the plane

 _ **Tony Harnell**_ _: What is a summer really  
But a tepid month or three?  
_ **Manic** : Tony Harnell?  
 **Sonic** : Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think? _  
_ _ **Tony Harnell:**_ _If you agree with Shadow  
That's all it will ever be_

 _And we don't need to break the laws of physics  
To make a day that's longer than a day  
We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe  
And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing_

 _'Cause I believe we can  
And that's the measure, the measure of a man  
It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned  
But I believe we can_

Tony along with Sonic and Manic help the remaining part of the crowd gather on the left wing as Tony sings towards the crowd. Sonic hears someone near the gate of the fence and looks in that direction to see another singer outside waiting to make an entrance

 _I believe we can (_ _ **Kay Hanley:**_ _Ooh, I believe, I believe we can)  
And that's the measure, the measure of a man (_ _ **Kay Hanley:**_ _Oh, that's the measure of a man)_  
 **Sonic** : (to Manic) Kay Hanley. Nice. _  
_ _ **Tony:**_ _We'll make it back here (_ _ **Kay:**_ _We'll make it back here) to where we began... (Oh...)_

The Wing that the crowd have been standing on while Kay Hanley entered the garden collapsed under the weight and fell to the ground, Tony drops the microphone and Sonic catches it

 **Sonic:** Or at least that's the plan!  
 _ **Kay Hanley**_ _: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah!_

Meanwhile inside the house a couple of hours later Amy had arrived with some breakfast for Sonia, during the chat they were having Amy wanted to know why Sonia called her at about 5AM, "So You got your breakfast, What's bugging ya" Amy askes her best friend sat next to her at the table in the house

"Well, you know that the Chaotix are in Paris for the next week" Sonia told Amy looking down at her food

"Yea"

"Do you know what they have in Paris Amy"

"Cheese"

"Other than that, French Girls" Sonia Emphasised out her fear

"Come on Sonia, if anyone saw you two the other week it is clear you guys are an item"

"Not Officially, he's never come forward and said anything about it, I'm losing him, that means he is Single in the City of love for heaven's sake, and surrounded by French Girls, what chance does one hedgehog have against 5 or 6 French mobians" Sonia pointed out the facts

"So why don't you make that first step, if you say to people that he is your boyfriend than people won't flirt with him and you can finally grab him and make him yours without any competition" Amy suggested

"Wait, I can jump the gun first" Sonia's mood cheered up when the idea came to mind

"Sure, I did it with your brother before"

"And we know how that ended out"

Meanwhile outside, Sonic and Tails had covered the entire back of the house with a giant map showing the route that they plan to take on their journey around the world without problem, "Ok, were getting a slight delay because of the broken wing but here is the entire route, we will stop in Tokyo and Paris for refuelling stops but we will pass some famous monuments along the way"

Shadow looks at the map and spots the stop in Paris, a city he has not liked, "so your stopping in Paris, the City of Love, pathetic"

"Well shadow, we need to stop around there for fuel so we can at least try and do this trip" Sonic explained

"Well, I'm coming with you so that you don't cheat along the way, so that's one of the 6 seats taken" Shadow invited himself into one of the 6 seats on the plane adding him to the journey alongside Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Sonic, not sure if Tails mentioned this but I did most of the building on this plane, so I feel that I should come along and see this baby in action" Code Red told the hedgehog his involvement in the build and seat reservation leaving only two more seats available on the plane in which Manic takes one to be with his brother in the journey.

Sonic's attention moved to Tony and Kay who had just finished fixing the wing on the plane using mainly duct tape and glue. "Alright everyone, the clock is ticking, we need to be ready for take-off soon or we won't make it work"

Sonia came out of the house from the front to see what the latest plan was, "Sonic! What is going on here?"

"We're Flying around the world to make the longest, funnest day of summer ever, you should come along, we got a seat ready" Sonic showed his sister the plane and then the route planned for the journey to which Sonia spotted the fuel stop in Paris, "You're going to Paris, France"

"That's the plan Sonia, we need to stop and refuel the plane there before heading back here"

"Alright, you guys are not going anywhere, without me" Sonia stated

After that conversation the gang of 6 got into the plane, Tails took control of the pilot controls next to Sonic with the navigation, behind them was the remainder of the Underground, Manic and Sonia and at the Back was Red and Shadow observing the view outside the glass cover protecting them from the air pressure outside as they travel.

Tails fires up the engine and get ready for take-off, but soon notices the house is in the way so seconds before the plane shoots into the skies above Station Square and towards Tokyo, Sonic lowers the house into the ground and the plane shoots into the sky and over the city, seconds after the plane leaves, the house retracts to its normal place and sally takes control with the remainder of the crowd to help set up a welcome party for when they get back from their journey. "alright people, we have around 40 hours to set up this backyard and get this party made let's go, go, go"

On the Tokyo Tower, Dr Eggman is looking down from the viewing area and complimenting the city with a plan to do something evil before relaxing, why other would he wear a Sonic the Hedgehog backpack full of custard? To be able to get a release switch through customs at the airport of course. And coincidentally in the same viewing area was the kinesis festival which Blaze is taking part in but is very boring, only silver has shown up to the disappointment of Blaze, and then she spots fatty lobotnik

"Eggman, what are you doing here?" Blaze asks him without a threatening tone to her voice to avoid any combat with the Doctor.

"Oh, hi Blaze, I see you've caught me on my Vacation, I don't have any evil plans except to enjoy the city of Tokyo and take a break from shouting nonsense at robots" Eggman responded in a manner as to avoid giving his one plan away just like that.

Somewhere else in the city was about the change, as the plane was running low on fuel and would need to refuel to continue the journey planned. This was all planned by Tails anyway so the fox quickly found a straight bit of road with little traffic on it so he could land the plane safely and let the others out to find fuel. "Ladies and Gentleman, Tokyo, Japan" when landing however, tails forgets to put the landing gear down so the plane lands in an array of sparks and smoke as the plane decelerates down the road, the passengers finally get out and observe the environment of the area they have landed in

"Hey, Marine's Family are around this area, maybe we could visit them and get the oil we need?" Shadow pointed out and Sonic quickly responded with "Sounds great Shadow, where would they be?"

"Around Here" Shadow points to a restaurant which is owned by Marine's Family, "don't worry Shadow, I think I can take this"

There was an old looking racoon outside the restaurant taking in the peace of outside the restaurant, Sonic approaches the lady and in Japanese asks "Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha-eki hiroba kara kaiyō no yūjin ga arimasu" (Hello, we are friends of Marine from Station Square)

The old lady got up from her sitting position and looked back at the house calling for the other cousins of marine of their new visitors, "Hey everyone Sonic the hedgehog is here", the causes a flood of racoons to spew out of the building and surround the 6 travellers before starting a anime-style dance similar to the meme spawned of 'Caramelldansen'

 _ **Racoons**_ _: Welcome to Tokyo,  
Being glad that you are here.  
We came visiting, delightful us  
Welcome to Tokyo._

 **Sonic** : Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel.  
 **Racoons** : Oh, sure. We also own a tempura restaurant.

 _As for a list of exotic amusements  
Which makes between the summer, there  
Is here we look at baseball  
Like the fact that it does._

 _As some people the fact  
That volleyball, is done and is enjoyed,  
When it's hot we swim in water  
Like the fact that it goes._

 **Sonic** : Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Marine for you! Man, Tokyo's a fun town.  
 **Sonia** : I have no idea what just happened.

With the Plane refuelled and the travellers danced out they set on their way again towards Paris, so an easy stop in Tokyo for the gang, but is it over?

On the Tower however, Eggman is looking down on the city and with the water balloon above his head, Blaze who had put trust into Eggman not being up to anything bad regrets her decision to trust the Eggman and prepares to pounce towards Eggman and attack, but Eggman had pushed the button in time which the crane holding the balloon started to spin and the water balloon while spinning at speed hit Blaze and pushed her off the tower to certain doom until the plane heading to Paris catches her.

Blaze get to see the gang in the plane and notices them as her friends before spotting Manic, Tails slowed the aircraft down to be able to open the glass protector and let the cat in. "Well what do you know, this plane is also good for catching girls" Shadow joked when Blaze got into the plane which earned a chuckle through the plane before Tails sealed the protector and engaged full power in efforts to get to Paris, Blaze positioned herself between Sonia and Manic for her part of the ride to Paris

As Tokyo was about to be covered with water from Eggman, he can now enjoy his vacation in the area

[Somewhere in the Himalayas]

All seems fine in the aircraft at the moment, Tails is piloting as fine as usual, Sonic is playing his first adventure on his phone, Sonia is having a little nap, Manic and Blaze are hugging and looking out at the scenery, Red and Shadow are watching funny moments that have embarrassed Sonic in the past, all peaceful trip through the mountains until the plane starts beeping with a bright red warning light.

"what's that buddy" Sonic asks leaning into the pilot area

"this plane is overweight, I didn't build this to cope with an extra body, this may compromise our arrival, I will let you know" Tails explains, two seconds later, the plane crashes into some mountains and breaks the wings of making the plane loose balance and crash land in the snow in the middle of the Himalayas

The passengers get out of the crashed plane and inspect the damage done to the aircraft. The first to speak was Shadow who now feels in the lead, "Well, looks like your gonna lose" which only fuelled Tails attempt to continue toe mission.

"Alright, we need to split up and find some way of getting this aircraft back in the air" Tails instructs the 7 travellers and they do just that, Shadow take in this mission and heads north, Sonic and Tails take South, Manic and Blaze head west while Red and Sonia take east, and it wasn't long before someone else finds Red

"Hirotemi?" Red spots a familiar fox nearby and instantly identifies it as Hirotemi, from Tiamatouka now living in the Himalayas after sneaking on the GUN ship last time in Tiamatouka

"Red, hey man nice to see ya again" Hirotemi Responded after being recognised

"what are you doing out here?" Red asks the fox

"Well, I'm collecting crystals in the snow to help build what I make out here, come to the factory I'll show you round"

Code Red and Sonia take the offer and both go and collect the rest of the crew to also come into the factory, at the plane, Shadow asks to stay and they let him do so while the others enter Hirotemi's factory to discover what she manufactures out in the Himalayas and to potentially see if it can get the aircraft moving again, it was defiantly not what they were expecting

 _ **Hirotemi:**_ _Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
Made with super-special density.  
Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
They can bounce with such intensity._

 _This is the room where we test the stretching,  
This is the room where we test the bounce,  
Here we add the long-chain hydrocarbons,  
The names of which I cannot pronounce._

 _This is the room where we test compression,  
This is the room where we test recoil,  
This is a break room for all these dancers  
And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil._

 _Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
Made with super-special density.  
Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
They can bounce with such intensity._

 _Basically what we make here is rubber,  
We're not trying to diversify.  
We don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchotchkes  
Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye._

 _We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas,  
We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants.  
We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans,  
We make rubber baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaands! __(last note held until end of song)_

 _Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
Made with super-special density.  
Rubber bands, rubber balls,  
They can bounce with such intensity!_

"Well that's nice, how much can these balls withstand" Code Red asks Hirotemi to see if they can use one to get the plane moving again

"Well, these balls can withstand so much, I' m pretty sure that they can stop a plane or even list this factory if that was possible" She Answered

"Mind if we use one of these, little problem we have at the moment with a plane I build" Red pointed out his invention and a new way of getting the plane moving

A few minutes later shows the deal was done and the gang are getting a rubber ball tied to the plane at the bottom to use the bounce of the ball to travel large distances, also Code Red had taken over the pilot seat from Tails after a little spat between who built the plane, Sonic had gone for a run in the time it had taken and this had a knock on effect as this started an avalanche to come hurtling down the mountain towards the plane.

With the engine running and everyone in the plane ready for a new way of flying, the avalanche took the plane towards a cliff and using the bounce of the ball at the bottom and the engine at full pelt, Code Red is able to get the plane back in motion to bounce towards Paris. The Sonic Underground provide some inflight entertainment as the journey in underway.

 _ **Sonic Underground:**_ _Come on along with me,  
So many sights to see  
But not a whole lot of time.  
We're in a hurry,  
We're bouncin' around the world._

 _I think we all can agree,  
That was the Baltic Sea,  
I checked my GPS; I'm,  
I'm pretty sure that  
We're bouncin' around the world._

 _We'll bounce across the Great Wall  
And past the Taj Mahal.  
We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum,  
The Colosseum.  
It's a real whirlwind tour,  
So if you wanna be sure  
Don't you blink or you won't see 'em,  
You won't see 'em._

 _I wish that we could stay and have some fun  
But we gotta keep chasin' the sun._

 _With a little compression  
And a little recoil  
And a big jet engine  
We're gonna be  
Bouncin' around the world.  
And baby, that ain't all,  
We got a big rubber ball.  
Did I forget to mention  
That we're gonna be  
Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
Bouncin' around the world._

 _Bouncin' all over the world._

 _Bouncin' around the world!_

The plane bounces on some modern artwork somewhere near Paris which creates an anomaly in the surface area of the ball causing the bands that make the call to come apart and on the second bounce on the artwork the ball completely disintegrates leaving only a few rubber bands dangling from the plane which can only end up crashing to its next destination.

"Well it looks like were mostly out of rubber bands, but the good news is we are gonna crash straight into Paris" Sonic announced using the map to show their location and where they will end up.

Sonia leans over the seat-back and asks her brother "How is that Good News?"

"Huh, I thought you wanted to go to Paris" Sonic replies

"Oh yea, I did"

The gang of 7 then get prepared for the expected crash at the same time, screaming as anyone would do when hurtling towards the ground at high speeds.

Lucky for them, Code Red had piloted the plane to crash-land in the River that runs through Paris and the small tidal wave the plane made when plunging into the river had enough energy to move the plane to rest on land near some steps so the gang could get out the plane and head to the street to discuss the new plan of getting home.

"alright gang, we need fuel and parts so let's split up and get this done" Sonic takes lead and instructs the gang on their roles while in Paris

"Alright, Sonia, you may as well go and find Espio" Sonic points out and Sonia quickly responds with "On it", "Red and Shadow, you go and grab the fuel we need, and I guess that means us to go and find some parts for the plane"

"That's cool bro, but I'm gonna take Blaze to the Eiffel tower" Manic announces before setting off with his girlfriend leaving Sonic and Tails to gather some Parts for the plane to get it moving without falling apart even more so they set off to finds some while also taking a tour of Paris along the way.

Sonia had set off at speed from the gang to try and find where Espio was staying at so she could use the element of surprise to greet him in a romantic way, so a couple of minutes past before Sonia found Espio near a shop in the famous Champs-Élysées and just as she was about to use her surprising technique, a couple of French girls walk up to him and start complimenting him, one was a dark red Rabbit, and the other was a blueish-green Platypus like mobian, seeing that she had been supposedly beaten to Espio, Sonia moved away from the chameleon and made her way back to where the plane was.

Sonia: Why did I let my heart slip again, I just never learn, and in this city of all places

As Sonia walks down various streets in Paris, she sadly Sings to herself things she could have done with Espio

 _ **Sonia:**_ _We could share a crêpe sucrée  
At this Parisian café_ _ **  
**_ _Take_ _a break and smell some flowers  
Underneath the Eiffel Tower_

 _Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
How perfect could this be  
In the City of Love?_ _ **  
**_ _In_ _the City of Love  
_

_We could try some fancy cheese  
Or peruse the galleries  
Isn't this a perfect day?  
Could this Day get any Worse?  
Oh, how can he not feel the same way  
When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées  
In the City of Love?_

 _I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"  
But now I have no choice but to watch, and cry_

 _In the City of Love (In the City of Love)  
In the City of Love (in the City of Love)  
In the City of Love... (in the City of Lo-o-ove...)_

In the Search for some fuel, Shadow and Red are elsewhere in Paris looking between restaurants to see if they could spare any oil to power the engine, with no luck along the way, so they got some Ice cream and continued their search, along a street they find a fine restaurant named cuisses de grenouille, and after finishing their ice cream, walked into the shop and attempted to ask for the fuel that they need, Code red has had no language training so is not able to speak any other language so Shadow take an aggressive approach and stands ahead of the man in the restaurant and in a stance of attack, Simply askes "Excusez-moi, Monsieur, auriez-vous l'huile végétale utilisée que nous pourrions utiliser pour alimenter notre avion pour rentrer à la maison de retour aux États-Unis" (Excuse me Sir, would you have any used vegetable oil that we could use to power our plane to get home back to the united states) which surprised Red to see Shadow suddenly change from aggressive to light hearted and friendly just like that. "Not a word of this to the others" Shadow points out with slight embarrassment as red quickly puts away his phone so Shadow doesn't spot that Red was filming it

Next was the Eiffel tower, where Manic and Blaze were having a little date observing the view of Paris from the less crowded Second-level where manic was able to give a scene, "You know Blaze, this view is absolute beautiful, an absolutely stunning city view with my favourite girl by my side to enjoy it with"

"It is lovely" Blaze replied, and the romantic atmosphere of the view and city put on a flirty mood between the hedgehog and cat and they soon started kissing near the edge. After about half an hour of kissing and hugging on the tower, the two needed to continue the journey as Sonic has now joined them on the tower saying the plane is ready to continue. Although it won't fully happen that way

"I wanna Stay, I wanted to get away from the states for a while and this was my chance, you go one Manic, I'm gonna stay and enjoy my vacation here" Blaze announces to Manic before kissing him goodbye and the two hedgehogs head towards the plane which is still in the river.

The gang are now gathered back at the plane which now has two plastic baguettes attached with the remaining rubber bands, Red and Shadow are refuelling the plane and Sonic and Tails are discussing the remaining route back now the plane has turned to a boat, Sonia comes back from her tour in a rather depressed mood to be greeted by her brothers

"Hey Sonia, did you find Espio?" Sonic asked his sister

"Well, I did, but didn't talk to him" Sonia answered back

"Well that's too bad, seeing were in the city of love, but never worry, when we get back home he's all yours"

"Your right, but I looks like he was having a really nice time here, and suddenly it seems creepy and obsessive that I came all this way, what if he doesn't want me, or came here to get away from me" Sonia Feared

"Like the song said, you just have to believe you can get him, and it will happen"

"I think she missed the song man" Code red pointed out

"Yea, She was in the house" Shadow backed up the point with real events

"wait, you missed Tony Harnell and Kay Hanley?" Sonic asks

"Apparently" Sonia answers knowing nothing about the song

"well the point of it was to always believe in yourself" Sonic explains

"Well I have a hard time believing in anything, you've done so much and I haven't, Summer belongs to you"

"Summer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to everyone, and you believed it was possible when you took the decision to board this plane and take this seemingly impossible journey with us so you do believe in yourself"

"I do don't I, I Am Sonia The Hedgehog, and I believe this mission is possible, and nothing shall stand in my way" as she said this, she climbed on top of the engine and shouted out load "I am Sonia, Part of the Underground!", and unexpectedly, Espio appears from the bridge near the engine to the surprise of Sonia and the rest of the gang "Sonia?"

"Espio?" Sonia replied after hearing her name from the chameleon

"it is you, we were just investigating the bridge writing and I heard you yelling out" Espio replies

"What you found Espio?" Vector enters the frame and asks what's going on

"Hey Vector, you remember me, I'm Sonic the Kidnapper" Sonic jokingly greets the crocodile with a joke from about 2003-4

"Hey Sonia, were on our way, you better wrap it up" Sonic announces

"Wait not yet, there's something I wanna tell you" Sonia said towards Espio as the current of the river moved the plane with Sonia stood on the engine

"Really what is it?" Espio askes Sonia who is gradually disappearing under the bridge

"Well I wanted to tell you earlier but I saw you with the rabbit and green girl"

"Sonia, were you spying on me, good work, I didn't suspect a thing and I'm the ninja"

"it was a complete awkward situation and I didn't know what to do" Sonia said completely under the bridge

"I would hope my Girl would have some trust in me while on a detectathon"

"wait, you just called me your girl?"

"Yes" Espio moves to the other side of the bridge and catch Sonia on the other side as the plane starts to speed up, "doesn't freak you out does it?"

"No, cause I think of you as my guy"

"What do you know, we've found love in Paris" Espio smiled at the achievement

"Alright Sonia, you need to get off the engine, I need the light this bird" Code Red announces to get Sonia to get off the engine

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back Espio" Sonia shouted towards a love-struck Espio and got back into her seat allowing Red to power up the engine and set off into the ocean. Helped by the water balloon from Tokyo splashing into the river propelling the plane forward at speed.

With the plane/boat now going a speed across open water, the route is back on track and looking once again that the journey is possible. The Sonic underground again provide some entertainment before the next disaster happens

 _ **Sonic Underground:**_ _Well, the engine's running,  
Gonna have some fun  
And we won't be done  
Until we follow the sun  
All around the world  
And back to our backyard  
It's gonna be so great  
When we get back to where we started_

 _Some say summer's always fading away  
But we don't have to say goodbye today_

 _Gonna follow the sun  
Yeah, we'll follow the sun  
As long as we had a good time,  
We already won  
We're gonna follow the sun  
Yeah, we'll follow the sun  
Gonna make it the longest day  
So we'll have more fun_

 _We're gonna follow the sun  
Yeah, we'll follow the sun  
As long as we have a good time,  
We already won  
We're gonna follow the sun  
Yeah, we'll follow the sun  
As long as we had a good time,  
We already won  
Gonna follow the sun_

A couple of hours past by without any problem at all, somewhere near the middle of the Atlantic ocean with a straight line towards the United States, what could go wrong now to potentially ruin the whole journey now, "everything has really worked out for the best, that wave has really helped us out quite a lot, at this rate we may arrive hours before sundown back home, as long as nothing goes wrong" and as Sonic said that, the wheel of the plane rips out in Red's arms, along with that the remaining rubber bands split causing the baguettes to fall off and soon the engine flies off as well, followed by the body of the plane leaving only the seats continuing the momentum towards an island nearby.

[Island, middle of the ocean]

"Well that was our worst landing yet, I'm beginning to detect a pattern here" Sonic joked towards the whole gang before properly realising the sun is moving and they are stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

"SONIC! This isn't Station Square, this is a deserted Island, what is your plan now!" Sonia shouted towards her brother clearly not happy about the situation

"Sonia, I know this is bad, we just need to use what we have to get us going again" Sonic calmingly replied

"Let's just iron out what we have and how we could get back. So we have the seats, one rubber band, these two palm trees and this Ox" Shadow now took control as he wanted to get home quickly to continue his job

"small idea from the fox, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, why don't you use your speed to get across the Atlantic, we could take the tree's down and attach it using the remaining rubber band and then when we get to the states, you guys just run back to Station Square" Tails suggested looking at what they have.

"Good idea Tails, maybe we could get Sonic to dip his feet in the water" Manic teases on Sonic's fear

"Woh, woh, woh, Manic?" Sonic reacted on the possibility

"Come on Sonic, you need to face your fear" Sonia confronted Sonic and eventually got him to agree into the plan

Tails got the hedgehog's put on the end of the seats with their feet in the water while they also had the map from earlier out to plan how they can get home before the sun, Red was also having a look at the map, but not planning a route

"Hey Tails, this Map is made from Paper right" Red Asked the fox who was flying over the part of the map that the island was at

"Yea, why's that" Tails replied

Suddenly Shadow had the same brainwave as Red and untied the Hedgehog's from the seat and got the map flattened out on the island and each character except Red grabbed a part of the map

"Alright, so were here and we need to go there, and we've got about 35-40 minutes before sundown, Manic, take Madagascar and bring it over here to Ohio" Red Instructed and Manic did as asked and continues to create the fold needed

"Now Sonia, grab the Andes and fold it over so that it meets Greenland", "Shadow, Australia over to Africa", "Tails, Hawaii to Japan", "And Sonic, Fold it here and one long crease along the line" and then all 6 of them walked back to see what had been created.

"Now, that's my employee" Tails congratulated Red on the design of something so simple, a Large Paper Aeroplane

"Alright, grab the seats and someone grab the ox" Red again instructed to the gang while he grabbed the rubber band and connected the two palm trees with it, Shadow got the ox and using some string, connected the ox to the plane to hold it back as it rested on the rubber band, and finally the seats were put in and the gang take a seat and prepare for the last leg of the journey, "alright Shadow, cut the rope"

The rope was cut and the plane shot into the air heading towards Station Square once again at again a very high speed making the journey seem possible again as the gang caught up with the setting sun as they entered the United States territory near the city of New York

The whole gang cheered as the plane lost its momentum and got back to the ground in Station Square near Ark Road, Shadow's home, now the gang needs to head back towards Sonic's house in a breeze. Now the only thing stopping them was the Road works outside Green Hill which took Sonia over an hour to get past the last time she went to work. Now the impossible tone came back

Time for Tails to give another idea into practical use, "I got it! Guys, grab onto each other's legs, I'll fly us into the backyard of Sonic's"

"Now that's a good idea" Sonic stated and the team did just that, and when connected tails using his born ability, takes off with 5 hedgehog's below him and fly's them into Green Hill Lane where Sonic lived and landed them in the garden just seconds before the sun set and the darkness of night covered the city once again. The Impossible had just been accomplished.

Cheers filled the backyard as the gang arrived back from the challenge that was near impossible to do with all the problems what the gang faced along the way and with the party setup it was the matter of moment before it erupted, only for a special visitor to arrive at the gate to greet the gang home from their journey. None other than Queen Aleena herself.

"Mom" the three hedgehogs said simultaneously and went to hug her as she arrived through the gate of the house. A happy family moment

"You won't believe the traffic I faced to get here, anyway we have a party to enjoy" The queen said to her children

"Well you heard her, Lets Enjoy this Party"

 _ **Sonic**_ _ **:**_ _It's been a long, long day  
And there were moments when I doubted  
_ _ **Manic**_ _ **:**_ _That we'd ever reach the point  
Where we could laugh and sing about it  
_ _ **Sonic and Manic**_ _ **:**_ _Now the sun is set on this,  
Another extraordinary day  
And when it comes around again  
You know I'll say..._

 _Tell me what'cha wanna do today  
All we need is a place to start  
If we have heart, we'll make it  
'Cause we're not messing around  
(We're not messing around)_

 _Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
I know we can really take it  
To the limit before the sun goes down..._

 _ **Sonic**_ _ **:**_ _As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move  
_ _ **Manic**_ _ **:**_ _Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove  
_ _ **Sonic and Manic**_ _ **:**_ _The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do  
(A lot that you can do)_

 _There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
Why settle for a little? You can get much more  
Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
Yes, it's true..._

 _Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do  
Summer belongs to you!_

 **Sonia** **:** All right, I'm taking a verse.  
 **Sonic** **:** Be my guest!

 _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _I traveled halfway 'round the world  
And almost turned and ran away  
But you helped me get my courage back  
So now I've got to say_

 _That though I've often thought of you  
As just a nuisance and a bother  
Today I can't imagine  
Having better little brothers!_

 _And you've gotta believe in something  
So today I believed in you  
And you came through, we made it  
I've never been so proud...  
_ _ **Sonic**_ _ **:**_ _Never been so proud..._

 _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _I know at first it seemed implausible  
But we accomplished the impossible  
Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud..._

 _Time is what you make of it, so take a chance  
_ **Sonic** **:** That's it! _  
_ _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _Life is full of music so you ought to dance  
_ **Sonic** **:** She's got it! _  
_ _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _The world's a stage and it is time for your debut  
_ **Sonic** **:** By Jove, I think she's got it!

 _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair  
_ **Sonic** **:** Yeah! _  
_ _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _The world is calling, so just get out there  
_ **Sonic** **:** That's what I'm talking about! _  
_ _ **Sonia**_ _ **:**_ _You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view...  
_ _ **Sonic**_ _ **:**_ _Yes it's true..._

 _ **Sonic Underground**_ _ **:**_ _Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do_

 _ **All Cast**_ _ **:**_ _Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

 _Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **:**_ _Baby, baby, baby, baby  
_ _ **All Cast**_ _ **:**_ _Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
You've got the tools to see it through  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Just remember that you can do it and when you're through  
It will change your point of view,  
Summer belongs to you!_

THE END

Well, that was a long episode, and the impossible has been done. Next time of Endless Possibilities: Sonic gets framed by himself?


	14. Framed

In the Cold-Deserted Night over central Station Square near the Sol Building which landmarks the centre of Station Square, the night blankets the city in Darkness of night which many people sleep and dream away of happy lands limited by the imagination. That was until a robbery occurs at Station Square Bank near the Sol Building which isn't the best news for a Young Chao nearby

Loud alarms shouted out their call to alert police of activity within the building, usually criminal, which what was happening. Inside the Station Square Central Bank was the location of the huge Hedgehog Heist with association of the Eggman Empire. The robbers consisted of Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose and the three burst into the vault causing thousands of dollars of damage and took what they could. Could the Heroes have changed into thieves?

The Next Day would be the shock of a lifetime. After police had surveyed the empty bank vault and the CCTV footage they were able to centre on the suspects much like any crime organisation, and Officer Shadow had done these types before, so it was only instinct for Officer Shadow to capture the suspects which when shown to Shadow, turns easier than expected and slightly more scary

[Station Square Police Department]

Officer Shadow arrives for another joy filled day at the police department and was defiantly not expecting what was about it hit him today.

"Officer Shadow, there had been a bank robbery in station square, It's the Central Bank" the chief notified the arriving Shadow of the events that had occurred the previous night.

"what information do we have on this; you know I'm quite good at catching people" Shadow confidently informed his chief

Both officers walked into the briefing room where Shadow met up with the Chaotix once again who had already covered the wall with lines leading to various suspects Sherlock Holmes style, it showed a map of the city with CCTV screenshots of where one of the suspects has been seen, and it clearly showed who the suspects were, which sent a large shockwave of heartbreak through shadow where Espio announces that it is indeed Sonic, Knuckles and Amy in the picture

"But, what could lead them to break into and steal from Station Square's most secure bank, anyway, Marine, we got some hedgehogs to catch" Shadow manages to say as his partner Marine gets herself ready for capturing the suspects.

Both officers ran through the police building towards their police cruiser parked outside in order to get on the road into capturing Sonic the Hedgehog, if only Eggman was taking notes. Shadow felt devastated that one of his best friends would betray his promise to keep the city free from any crime and that he would never cause any criminal damage to anything, this made Shadow angrier as he thought about it more as he got closer to the car, this also slightly scared Marine as an angry Shadow at the wheel is as fun as Eggman's Rollercoaster around his lair near Bygone Island.

[Green Hill Lane]

Shadow had been driving very fast and very erratically to get to the hedgehogs home as quickly as he could, other officers were sent to get Knuckles and Amy as Shadow is the only officer who can catch Sonic when he would run, as the officers approached 91 Green Hill Lane with the sirens flashing like crazy on top of the car and shouting as load as Eggman when he loses as the car zoomed up Green Hill Lane towards 91

Inside the House, Sonia is packing for a little Vacation that her, Blaze and Sally are going on for a couple of days, Manic was watching a livestream on the TV with poor audio management featuring a load and annoying buzz while Sonic was on his laptop watching two grown men yelling at a frog, so the atmosphere is peaceful inside the house.

Then Shadow breaks down the door forcing his way into the house sending a shockwave of emotions through the hedgehogs as Shadow breaks into the house in efforts to capture Sonic, knowing he now has the full attention of the siblings Shadow states why he is here as he approaches Sonic with the handcuffs ready the make the arrest

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I am arresting you on suspicion of last night's robbery of the Station Square National Bank, you don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be taken down or given in as evidence" Shadow used his speed to get the handcuffs on Sonic's wrists and to hold the hedgehog on the floor to avoid any attempted escape

"Shadow what are you doing?" Sonic asks the officers while being pressed on the floor struggling to move

"I'm just doing my job Hedgehog, now be a good boy and not struggle as we get you to the station" Shadow calmingly said to his arrested suspect as both officers took Sonic out the house and into the car outside

Both Manic and Sonia stood frozen in shock as they witnessed what had just occurred in front of them and they realise what their 'hero' brother had done. Marine came back into the house and informed the hedgehogs that the damages will be paid for by the police to take that weight off their backs, still leaving the hedgehogs frozen in place over what had just happened.

[Station Square Police Department]

The officers arrived at the station with the captured Sonic who sits at the back in shock over what had happened so he wasn't putting much of a fight up while in a shock state which is good for Shadow as he can move Sonic easily through the police station without a fight, both officers have a hand on Sonic's shoulder as they move him behind the scenes to towards the cell, and when the cell was opened Sonic realised he wasn't the only one 'involved' in the operation

Sonic was thrown into the cell and released from the cuffs while in the cell leaving Sonic trapped in the cell with Knuckles and Amy who were also part of the bank robbery, the blue hero took his seat next to between Amy and Knuckles and a small conversation between the suspects started, "What in the world happened there?" Sonic asked his fellow suspects

"No idea Sonic, I was just getting ready for work and officers showed up at my door and arrested me, I tried to get an answer why but all I got was this bank robbery stuff, no way it could be us, I was looking after Chaz when Red went on TV last night" Amy replied with her point of view on her arrest

"Same here, I was sick the whole night, I tell you, Rouge is a horrible cook" Knuckles added his perspective

"well you clearly saw me on the livestream dancing with that freaking cat, I was just waiting for Jun to come back and I got escorted to the stage with a scary cat for some product placement, Scary" Sonic showed his night showing that none of the suspects could have done the robbery in the first place which left the suspects wondering what Eggman's plan is now

And the suspects thought correctly, as Eggman's latest plan had worked perfectly in his favour, "get Sonic arrested, check, have 100% of the gold from the bank, check, praise the power of Metal clones, undergoing" Eggman said to himself as he walked through the stolen gold from the bank in which he used the Metal Clones of Sonic, Knuckles and Amy to frame the real heroes and get them arrested while Eggman can use the gold for his own profit, completely fool proof even Orbot and Cubot could not find a fault in the plan, then again Orbot could not see a fault when Eggman created Code Red and we all know how that worked out.

Back at the police station, the court case for the hedgehogs was being set up with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy left without a lawyer which leaves the trio with little success of having a non-guilty verdict, this gives the suspects the first showing of the clip that got them into this mess, and to the three is was convincing how the police got the suspects but the suspects have their perspectives to defend, Shadow escorts the trio to the defendant side of the court in front of the judge, who happened to be of all people in the world, Mighty the Armadillo.

After being shown the footage from the bank the suspects were baffled to what had gone on and completely silenced in shock that I could be them and they could remember it, but they defended with their stories to keep their innocence when asked by the judge, "I Call to the stand, suspect 1, Sonic the Hedgehog" Mighty orders and Shadow escorts Sonic from his defending position to the stand looking towards the crowd of people judging Sonic on what they had seen, "Sonic T Hedgehog, please give your defence why you are not guilty" Mighty ordered the hedgehog

"If any of you watched my party celebration you would have seen where I was, from dancing on the stage to those amazing beats to the overhaul of product placement with that scary cat thing that came on the stage, That's where I was last night, nowhere near Station Square" Sonic told the court his innocence and was escorted back to his original seat for the next defendant to take the stand, Knuckles the Echidna

"People, I could have done that robbery even though it looks like me, but it isn't, I was at home with the master emerald recovering from my girlfriends cooking, she sucks at that, I must have seen the light show because it woke me up by lighting the shrine and not to mention the noise, that is my defence your honour" Knuckles informed the court before he was escorted back and Amy takes his place on the stand

"People, as a normal law respecting citizen I can honestly say I couldn't have done this, last night our friend by the name of Code Red was being interviewed by Big the Cat on TV when the robbery happened, I was looking after his Chao at his home in the Sol Building at the time, I saw the lights and heard the alarms as the bank is nearby and I was watching the event unfold, unfortunately I couldn't film it as my phone was charging at the other side of the apartment, therefore I couldn't have done this robbery and I have a suspicion that Dr Eggman might have something to do with this your honour" Amy told the court, and as Amy mentioned Eggman right on cue, the doors swing open with Code Red standing with a large sack behind him which he had gotten from Eggman's lair

"That suspicion would be correct Ms Rose; my honour I have come forth with 3 large pieces of Evidence, salvaged from Dr Eggman's base on the shore of Bygone Island" Red said while dragging the sack into the court with the help of Tails. Both the hedgehog and the fox stood in front of the judge like a lawyer would and presented the 3 real suspects, the court all dramatically gasped as the dark red hedgehog pulled out a metal clone of Sonic followed by a metal clone of Knuckles and then Amy. Showing the truth with a screenshot of the clip and the robots presented.

Silence blacked the court room before the judge stood up at his podium and gave his order, "well sir it seems your evidence is matching the evidence we have, combined with the defendant's stories we can see this Dr Eggman has sent the robots to frame the suspects, therefore I shall release the suspects on bail" Mighty ordered before slamming the mallet on the podium passing the order, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy are set free by Shadow and the 3 look towards Red who had freed them from prison and Amy was the first to dash towards him and hug him for his efforts. The four then walked out the door together back home.

[many hours later, 23 Palmtree Pathway]

With Amy proven innocent, she could now get back to what she was doing before at her home, but something in the atmosphere had turned dark over the resent arrest and Amy felt like she would lose something but couldn't figure out what it would be, a couple of minutes later her boyfriend Dexter knocked on her door. In which Amy happily opened for the husky she loved

After some romantic talk between the couple what on the sofa, Dexter wanted his girlfriend a bit more, and he had realised that he may have competition. So he tried to secure his seat, "Amy, i feel we need more of us together, and there seems to be one person in the way, someone who steals from a great mind and your trust him"

"Who?" Amy was confused about who could steal from smart minds and be a good friend to her

"that Red guy, this morning he stole from Dr Eggman, a mastermind, and I can see he is trying to separate us" Dexter announced

"no way, Red will never steal and he saved me from Prison, he is not trying to destroy us"

"Yes he is Amy, to the point he steals from Eggman"

"Eggman's our enemy" Amy told her boyfriend

"he is a good man, Red's the enemy"

This moment was to be stuck in Amy's head as she realised that she was making the same mistake as Sonia once did with dating someone associated with Eggman, which made Amy angry to which she pulled her hammer out, "What do you mean Eggman's the good guy, I have been fighting him since I was freaking 8 when he killed my family, and your telling my he's the good guy!"

"Alright Rose, that is it. We are though" Dexter stormed out of the house leaving an emotionally confused Amy stood in her living room with her heart breaking as time passes.

THE END

A massive break-up for Amy, will she take it well or not, and will Red get a chance. Next Time on Endless Possibilities: The Station Square Battle of the Music

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Been a while since last but been busy, stayed up all night to watch the #Sonic25th party livestream and why did they let the boom version of Knuckles in charge of the stream. Who is hyped for Sonic 2017 and Mania?**


	15. A Night Out

It was the night of the annual Station Square Festival of Music, all the best performers in the world gather in station square and battle it out for the title of Best Musician/s in the World, this got the Sonic Underground excited beyond belief having been invited to perform alongside famous acts in the world, people such as The Two J's, Taylor and the Swifts and many more famous faces on the earth in one city to make some noise.

In the infamous house in green hill which the hedgehogs reside in was packed with interviewers and friends ready to congratulate the thee hedgehog team in getting to perform in the show and seeing Sonic, Manic and Sonia become more famous across the world, so they are sure to bag a few treats for extended profit on the internet like any person would.

Elsewhere in Station Square, the workforce behind Miles Electric were helping organisers set up the stage in the middle of X Park in the centre of Station Square where the festival will take place, this consisted of Red, Tails and various robots Tails built for the job, as the stage was being built, Red was able to grab a chat with the organiser, Cyrus the Lion

"Hello there" Red Greeted the Lion in efforts to spark a conversation about the event and get information behind the scenes

"Alright there, how is the stage coming together?" asks the lion patently waiting on the completion of the event

"It's going according to plan, Tails' robots can work through my break and it will get done as fast as Sonic eats a chilidog" Red explained

"How is he anyway, haven't seen him in ages"

"Sonic's fine, in fact he's ecstatic that his band was chosen to be part of this"

"I did that you know, Sonic was an old friend of mine back when we were about 7, hardly saw much of him when Eggman told the underground that their mother was dead and Sonic left, then went Manic along with Sonia, I recently found them again when news covered that he was spotted in Tokyo and Paris in the same day in an all impossible trip to beat the sun" Cyrus explained his knowledge of Sonic

"I helped in that, I built the plane that did the journey and it was an absolute funfest" Red bluffed

"Cool man, as a treat I'm gonna give you a backstage ticket and you can check out and maybe meet some of the artists"

"Nice, Red by the way, Code Red" Red Finally introduced himself

Tails came forth and announced the stage completion and after a brief test, the event was in full operation to start, Tails and Red removed the robots back to Tails' Workshop and allowed the event to fill up with thousands and thousands of people before they get to have fun for the day.

[2 hours later]

The Sonic Underground are backstage awaiting to be called onto the stage, Sonic is peaking through the curtain to see the streams of people cheering for the act that is currently on stage and the expectation for the Underground's performance is risen seeing the amount of people that are going to see the performance, Sonia and Manic are also nervous as this will be the Underground biggest gig in history and the last thing they need is a mess-up. To support them is Cyrus catching up with the Undergrounds history since leaving him, Tails and Knuckles are also backstage for the treat and as friends to support them.

It is time for the Underground. Cyrus enters the stage and hypes up the performance and the previous act leaves and the Underground set up ready. "Now entering the stage for you great people, they're fast, they're nimble and also Royal, please welcome the Sonic Underground" Cyrus introduced the group and as the fog machines flooded the visibility of the stage temporarily, the Sonic Underground could start their opening song

{Working Together in Harmony}

 _ **Oh... oh...**_

 _ **When there's a job to do you've got to pull together as a team**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **When to fight, when to wait**_

 _ **Everyone must communicate**_

 _ **Oh...**_

 _ **Working together, together**_

 _ **That's how it should be**_

 _ **Working together, together**_

 _ **Just you and me**_

 _ **Working together, whoa**_

 _ **In harmony, whoa**_

 _ **(vocals)**_

 _ **Working together, whoa**_

 _ **In harmony, whoa**_

 _ **If we'd all work together, everyone**_

 _ **In harmony, whoa**_

 _ **Sweet harmony**_

 _ **Harmony**_

The reception of the performance was well received with a huge cheer when they finished and a chant started for another song to be performed which the hedgehogs liked, backstage Red was filming the performance though the curtain capturing the moment for future memories when Blaze arrived with Amy and more of Sonic's friends. Amy was not taking her break-up with Dexter well into almost having a mental breakdown with the bad luck she is having.

While the Underground Rocked Station Square, Blaze was chatting with Cyrus. Sally, Rouge and Knuckles were having a wonderful time in a celebrity environment meeting all the other acts and getting autographs from all of them with the other fans. Espio was having his usual ninja nap in the corner and Amy had put herself to one side out of sight to be alone. Red was still filming the events as they went on.

At least half an hour past before it was time for the next act and Sonic can get backstage and relax. The same situation went on and as the next act revealed themselves, the Sonic Underground came back with a new emotion, joy beyond any other, all three hedgehogs were ecstatic that the fans loved them and are so happy it all went well. So the band could now mingle with the members already there, so Sonia joined Espio and Manic Joined Blaze, now with the Underground's performance out the way Red discovers Amy which puts a damper on the party.

Red approached the broken hedgehog with a feeling of sympathy to be able to understand Amy's pain "Hey, you ok?" Red asked her with a lowered voice showing his feeling towards the crying hedgehog

"Just leave me" Amy sobbed looking more at the wall keeping in a burst of tears

"I'm not leaving you Amy, what's the matter?" Red asked again wanting to know why Amy was silent

"He's gone, He left me, He Betrayed me" Amy explained her heartbreak to the sympathetic hedgehog on the reason she is so down

"Dexter, he was no good anyway Amy" Red attempted to explain but Amy would not listen but he stayed by her side anyway to keep her company.

Cyrus then made his announcement, it turns out the act that followed the Underground was the last and they had finished, so it was time for all the acts to appear on the stage and allow the people to vote on who was the best, So the Sonic Underground got themselves ready and entered the stage with all the other artists ready for the people to choose who would be the best. Much like the band on the stage, all the friends backstage is also hoping for the best and it would turn in the undergrounds favour, to the point that you could hear a heartbeat pulse in the air as seconds felt like hours passing as the audience voted, so the 5 minutes it took felt like an eternity passing over.

Then it happened. "Ladies and Gentleman, I declare the winner as chosen by You, the 2016 Musician of the Year goes to" Cyrus created a large pause to rise the heartbeats of everyone in the city to create the atmosphere, "The Sonic Underground!" and when it was announced, the loudest cheer was ignited by the crowed and this whole atmosphere had filled the underground members with a heavy dose of adrenaline and also the same backstage to the point they flooded the stage to be with the winning band.

[Half an Hour later]

Still a crowded park stood as the Sonic Underground performed for the audience that voted for them with Cyrus at the DJ stands taking requests to keep the party going.

Many of Sonic's friends had now joined in on the party with various activates, Tails was hosing a Q and A with the band on stage, Knuckles was attempting to talk up some more girls to add to his dating life like knuckles does, Espio was even taking part with helping with the buffet service. But still Amy was distorted from reality and no matter how many times Red would put it out of mind, it would come back

This downed his mood seeing the girl he cares for so sad to isolate herself in the corner of the dance hall and take the news in, He decided it was time to act and left the position he was in aiding the buffet and went to attract the attention of Cyrus backstage

"Cyrus" Red shouted to get the lions attention

"Ah Red, how you doing man" Cyrus greeted Red

"Hey man, could you play this" Code Red gave a CD to Cyrus while picking up a microphone and activating the fog machine

"Go Ahead man, let it out" Cyrus gave in reply to the slightly nervous hedgehog as he took the CD out and inserted it into the system which started to play the song, Cyrus read outload to the best at the start introducing the hedgehog

(Dance With Me Tonight)

Cyrus: Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got a special treat for you tonight  
I'm gonna call my friend Red up here to... to sing to you all  
Come On Red  
Let's go man _  
_

A fog machine covers the stage with Fog allowing Code Red to enter and pick up the microphone and start singing as the slowly enters the crowd singing

 _ **Code Red: My Name is Code Red, nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah**_ _  
_ _ **  
And I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight**_

 _ **I just wanna, ohhoohoohoohooo, oh oh baby**_  
 _ **I just want you to dance with me tonight**_  
 _ **So come on, ohhoohoohoohooo, oh oh baby**_  
 _ **I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

 _ **We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now**_  
 _ **I loosen up and let your hands go down, down**_  
 _ **But go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah**_

Code Red, now surrounded by the girls of the club clinging onto him diverts his attention towards Amy who is still in the corner crying so he controls the direction of the song towards her while getting free from the girls on his arms

 _ **I feel the music moving through your body  
And looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop, keep going till the morning light, yeah  
**_

Code Red now directly addresses Amy to catch her attention and the projector focuses in on her as Code Red stands still singing into the microphone looking in her direction

 _ **I Can See you there, hiding away as I know you're going through a Haaard Time,  
Come On Amy, Be My Rose, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night like**_

Amy looks towards Code Red realising this song is directed at her and smiles at him for his attempt to cheer her up from her sadness, Code Red then turns up the heat and gets closer to Amy

 _ **ohhoohoohoohooo, oh oh Amy,  
I just want you to be my Rose tonight**_

Code Red, now in front of Amy with the entire club watching the two, Code Red then puts his hand out asking for hers to start dancing together

 _ **So come on ohhoohoohoohooo, oh oh Amy  
I just want you to be my Rose tonight  
**_

Amy Accepts his invitation and grabs his hand and he brings her to the centre of the dance floor and engage in conversation while the backing beats play in the background

 _ **Backing Singers: Break it down now huh,  
**_ _A:_ "What are you doing?" _**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
**_ R: "I wanna make you happy" _**(Shake it like that)  
**_ A: "that very kind, but why now?" _**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
**_ R: "because I care for you Amy, and you too good for what he gave you" _**(Now bring it all back)  
**_ A: "Awww, Thanks for caring Red but he loved me" _**(To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now)  
**_R: He never did, Care for this dance?" _**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Do your thing)  
**_A: "Hell Yes" _**(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
**_R: "Let's Dance" _**(I just want you to dance with me tonight)  
**_

Code Red then starts singing again with Amy dancing with him in his arms having a fun time as the song finishes

 _ **Code Red: I just wanna, ohhoohoohoohooo, oh oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes,  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight, yea-hea**_

As Red ends the Song he uses his quick feet to trip Amy up so he catches her with his hand on her back with Amy looking up to him holding her from above, then he proceeded down onto her and in a blink of an eye their lips were touching for the first time leaving Amy firstly shocked with the sudden kiss but quickly she fell into and kissed back as Red lifted her back upright.

No one expected the kiss to happen and no one could predict how long the kiss would be, after 20 seconds the two love-struck hedgehogs released from their kiss and looked each other in the eye. "I Love You" Red let out using a calm romantic tone to his voice

Amy was completely speechless, at that point she completely forgot about the breakup and found the person that she loved and not only that but Red had delivered the best kiss of her life, it was a full minute before Amy acted and grabbed the back of Red's head and forcing him into another kiss

The entire club cheered with the love-stuck hedgehogs kissing while being filmed and displayed on the projector while the Sonic Underground who still stood on stage got to their instruments and started to sing with a different tone to the whole night

The Love-struck Hedgehog's Kissed together sharing warmth of their love with the contact of their lips on one another and continued to share their love as the song played and soon realised the new bond they had created.

{Can You Feel the Love Tonight}

 _ **Manic: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**_

 _ **Sonic Underground: And can you feel the love tonight?**_  
 _ **It is where we are**_  
 _ **It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_  
 _ **That we got this far**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_  
 _ **How it's laid to rest**_  
 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_  
 _ **Believe the very best**_

 _ **Sonic: There's a time for everyone if they only learn**_  
 _ **That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn**_  
 _ **There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors**_  
 _ **When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_  
 _ **It is where we are**_  
 _ **It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_  
 _ **That we got this far**_

 _ **And can you feel the love tonight?**_  
 _ **How it's laid to rest**_  
 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_  
 _ **Believe the very best**_

 _ **It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_  
 _ **Believe the very best**_

THE END

A New Relationship Starts. Will it work? Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Tails splits Amy in Two

 **Authors Notes: I have been waiting to do this for so long now. From the start I was determined to get Red and Amy together but didn't want it to early. There are still 5 planned episodes left so if you have an idea for one of them, just send it my way and I will hopefully get it done.**


	16. Me, Myself and I

Endless Possibilities Episode 16: Me, Myself and I

With Station Square now cleaned up after the festival, life for the mobian's can return to normal with a few changed added from the events that took place but they haven't really changed life much for everyone, except Tails

Miles Electric has become more famous after the festival and that means Tails is exporting more and more and with the help of his only other non-robot employee Code Red, both mobian's are experimenting on creating more for more money, like any other company would. And this lead to Tails' New Invention

"What exactly is this?" Red asks tails on the confusing new invention by Tails

"This Red, is the Molecular Separator" Explained the two tailed fox, "I made it to be able to separate one thing into two, observe" Tails pointed his device towards a bottle of Shampoo and Conditioner 2 in 1 and fired his invention to split the bottle into two bottles, one Shampoo and one Conditioner.

"Impressive" Red commented on the demonstration then proceeded out the office to get back to work he was doing

Tails wondered about many things that he could do with the molecular separator to help out people and to also mess people, he jotted down ideas on a notepad on his desk taking inspiration from things surrounding him in his office, "I wonder what would happen if I separate someone, would they split into two different people or would it go very wrong and spilt them into two half's effectively killing them, better not try just in case", Tails got a notification on his computer of a potential customer for the molecular separator who wasn't Dr Eggman or similar names.

Tails contacted the customer and both agreed to meet up and have a demonstration of its use before negotiating a deal within the next couple of hours which made tails happy and he again called Red into the office to talk about the latest deal made

[A Rose Without Thornes]

Behind the scenes at A Rose Without Thornes, Sonia and Blaze at their day jobs are discussing new subjects from the festival victory

"So what you're saying, Espio is getting more protective since you basically become a rockstar, how sweet of him" Blaze commented on a statement that Sonia made beforehand

"Yes he is, I love him so much" Sonia excitedly let out as a response to what blaze said, Amy then walks into the room checking on her employees work, "And speak of sweetness"

"Hey guys, how's the work coming along" a very cheerful Amy asks her employees

"going good, we've sent out orders for almost every piece of clothing in the shop and also designed a new form of dress" Blaze updates Amy on the progress made today which pleases Amy, "So, Boss, How's the new boyfriend?" Sonia asks to spark some gossip

"Oh he's just fabulous, from a hedgehog who has to work and take care of a two-and-a-half-year-old Chao and make time for me, he does it so amazingly, I love him so much" Amy commented on her new relationship with Code Red and how greatly it had formed

The three girls could chat away about relationships for hours but couldn't do that as Amy had to leave the store and pick up a few shopping items for her bake off with Cream the Rabbit later in the evening, Sonia and Blaze continued the conversation to themselves as Amy left for her shopping

[Two and a half hours later, Miles Electric workhouse]

Tails was setting up his demonstration with the molecular separator and also commenting to the potential customer who goes by the name of Aaron the Webber who is very interested in the use of the molecular separator, Red is also at the demonstration to make sure nothing goes wrong and to chill from the heat of the robots working hard behind the scenes

"Alright Aaron, this is how it works, pull this lever while having the lens pointed at the object and when the ray of light hits the item it should separate into two separate yet related things" Tails showed the basic use of the separator to his customer, and the further secure the contract he gave another demonstration of its power, "alright, you see that Chao feed over there, Cheese and Bacon, now watch this" Tails aims the separators lens at the Chao feed siting on Red's Desk and fires the laser to separate Chaz's Dinner into a slice of cheese and two rashes of Bacon which Red wasn't too happy about

"oh Come on Tails, that's Chaz's dinner right there" Red Commented on the demonstration to which Tails responded with another feature

"Now, watch this" Tails replied and fired at the separate Cheese and Bacon and it reversed the effect with a different outcome, this time it had made Cheese and Bacon mush, not Chao feed so Red will have to go and buy another pot for Chaz, and if it couldn't get worst for the hedgehog, Tails fired the separator beam again at a mirror

With a beam now bouncing across the room reflecting on mirrors it was only some time before something would happen and something bad was to happen. Aaron was happy with the device and signed the contract to buy it from tails with the separation beam still bouncing around the room and at that moment, Amy walked into the room to see Red and with the door opening, the reflection was altered and the beam was set off course and headed straight for the Hedgehog at the door and all chaos was about the break loose

Amy was hit by the beam causing the hedgehog to split into two different versions of Amy, one had the appearance of Amy normally, very loving personality and wants nothing but the love of Red, the other of the other hand was the polar opposite, had the same appearance in terms of clothing and modelling, her quill colour was darker shade of pink, her eyes had gone bright Red and her personality was opposite to what Amy shows, a very angry state wanting everyone to leave her alone and wanting to get rid of the other one.

"Tails, I Hate you" Red commented on the outcome of the device with his eyes permanently fixed on the two Amy's standing in the doorway

Tails quickly attempted to reverse the effect of the molecular separator but he clearly wasn't fast enough as the angry Amy dashed away from the area after seeing the romantic Amy. This was not what Code Red was expecting from today and was not too happy with his boss for hitting Amy with the beam

"TAILS!" Red Shouted as he walked ever closer to the fox with his fist clenched almost ready for a fight with the fox although by the time he had reached Tails his mood was a bit calmer but still pretty mad at the effect, "What on earth was that for!" Red shouted at the scared fox

"It was a mistake; I didn't expect her to come in at the ray to hit her" Tails quickly said to explain himself to the angry hedgehog standing before him

"When I get back with both Amy's, you are going to repair my girlfriend You hear me fox" Red threatened the frightened fox before running off after the two Amy's out of the workshop and into the mystic ruins

"Of all the Endless Possibilities I could face today, why this one?" Red asked himself as he chased after the Amy's

[Central Station Square]

Sonic and Knuckles were chilling out in the park which only the other day was covered in stage, catching up on recent events without one of Knuckles' Girlfriends in sight which Sonic liked so he can have the echidna without a girl hogging him the whole time.

"Knuckles, how exactly are you the suppose protector of the Master Emerald, when you hardly see the damn thing?" Sonic asked knuckles wondering about the safety of the emerald

"Well Rouge doesn't want it anymore, she got what she wanted last night oh yea, also since I built my house on top of the shrine I hardly need to be there since it is covered up so Egghead can't get to it" Knuckles answered the question

"Ok then" Sonic responded before one of the Amy's showed up to greet the two guys, in this case it was the romantic Amy in her search for Red

"Hey Amy" Knuckles let out to catch the female's attention as she skipped by where the guys were sat eating their Chilli Dogs

"Hey Knuckles, Hey Sonic, you guys seen Red at all?" Romantic Amy asked the guys who had the chilli sauce all over their faces

"Wasn't he at work or something, try his apartment" Sonic replied and that got the romantic Amy away from them only to be his by the polar opposite

"WHERE IS SHE!" Angry Amy asked the guys who are suddenly shocked by the sudden change in Amy's

"Woah Amy Chilli, Who by the way?" Knuckles spoke first wondering who Angry Amy is looking for

"AMY" she responded

"Your right there? weren't you looking for Red?" Sonic Asked with both guys very confused on what was going on

The angry Amy growled and ran off in the similar direction the romantic version of her did, leaving the guy's very confused on what the situation was, luckily Red was next to find the confused guys

"You guys seen Amy?" Red asked the confused chilli covered guys

"Yes and Yes, what is going on Here man?" Sonic wanted answers to the situation that was confusing them

"Basically Tails thought it would be a good idea to send an uncontrollable beam across the office from his separator thing and it just so happened to hit Amy and now there's two of her wondering around" Red gave as his answer

"Man your lucky" Knuckles chuckled at his own joke of Red having two Amy's

"Seriously? where did they go Sonic?" Red Asked the hedgehog on Amy's location

"they went that way" Sonic said while pointing in the direction that both Amy's went and the red hedgehog went in pursuit of his cloned Girlfriend

[Station Square Mall]

Red stood at the door of the Station Square Mall and can see the evidence, two pink streaks of light danced across the complex of floors and stairs that the mall had but also he could here that both Amy's were not only running playing tag, but also in a duet with each other which surprised him

{I'm Through with Myself}

 _ **Angry Amy: Me, myself and I**_

 _ **Don't see eye to eye**_

 _ **Me, myself and I**_

 _ **Don't get along**_

 _ **Me, myself and I**_

 _ **Can finally say goodbye**_

 _ **This collaboration always felt so wrong**_

 _ **There's two of us on the scene**_

 _ **And I don't want to sound mean**_

 _ **But I'll tell you that I'm happy without me**_

 _ **I've been holding me back**_

 _ **But now I'm on my own track**_

 _ **We're done. Finito! I'm free!**_

 _ **Romantic Amy: From here on out**_

 _ **We can both exist peacefully**_

 _ **Without all of this struggle and internal strife**_

 _ **Angry Amy: (Internal strife)**_

 _ **Romantic Amy: Now that we're separate, we can do anything**_

 _ **So don't let the door hit you**_

 _ **Have a nice life**_

 _ **Angry Amy: (Have a nice life)**_

 _ **Angry Amy: I'm through with myself**_

 _ **I'm better off without her**_

 _ **Romanic Amy: (Myself and I)**_

 _ **Angry Amy: I'm through with myself**_

 _ **I'm better off without her**_

 _ **Me, myself and I**_

 _ **Don't get along**_

 _ **Romantic Amy: (Without her)**_

With both hedgehogs' now running havoc in the Mall, red had to act to save not only his relationship, but also others from any crossfire so using the homing attack he could catch up to an Amy and grab her while attempting to catch the other which was the easy part, next he had to get both of them back to Tails to merge back into one, this was easy for him as Romantic Amy fell into his trap and he simply baited Angry Amy using Romanic Amy to catch her, now he had both Amy's under his arms and dashed full speed towards Tails' Workshop to fix the issue

[Tails' Workshop]

The contract had been signed as Aaron had a team of movers help move the molecular Separator onto a truck to bring it back to where he lived, as the movers were getting it separator out of the building Red showed up.

Tails knew what he had to do so he powered the machine up as Red unleashed the two Amy's from his arms and launched them into the air to be hit by the merging ray which seemed to have done the trick. Amy was now back to her single form while still in the air and falling until Red caught her before she hit the ground

"You ok Ames" Red asked her after the procedure to see if she was ok

"I'm fine, feel slightly lightheaded by ok for now" Amy answered which showed a good sign that the merging worked

Red attempted to resist the urge to kiss her but soon fails and he stood their looking into her eyes and soon planted his lips on hers for a romantic kiss to let off stream on the adventure that had happened beforehand

THE END

That is one thing Red doesn't want again, Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Tikal finally finds out

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Again a nice chapter taking over 2200 words, I have Two episodes I need some inspiration for so if any of you have an idea for what Episode 18 and 19 should focus on just send it my way and also let me know what had been your favourite episode so far in the series.**


	17. Tikal Split

The Master Emerald Shrine, built over 4000 years ago by the Knuckles clan of the war of the Echidna's which ended when Chaos was first realised onto the world, now the shrine lives on as the carrier of the legendary Master Emerald which keeps Angel Island flouting in the air 1 mile above the sea level that lies underneath it, now the modern day echidna lives atop the shrine keeping the Master Emerald in place to continue the legend that it holds, that echidna is known, as Knuckles

Knuckles had planned ahead and had a house constructed over the emerald to keep it safe from any aerial attacks and also to use as a home for himself, using the emeralds power for free electricity and heating so Knuckles doesn't have to work for anything, the only thing that Knuckles has to do is deal with the many Girlfriends that he has come to love all at once but even that isn't as simple as it seems, His first Girlfriend is Tikal, his most loyal girlfriend who was rescued from the Echidna war over 4000 years ago, Tikal works for the local school as a historian and has a major link with the Master Emerald. But Tikal doesn't know about Knuckles' other relationships

Next on Knuckles' Girl list is the infamous Rouge the Bat, Commander of the GUN organisation and once former jewel thief planning on getting the Master Emerald for herself, the relationship with Knuckles started soon after the Tiamatouka Raid and this relationship is the most active Knuckles has had in his life with nights out and the occasional night in shows the love connection between the Echidna and Bat, also in on the relationship is Chipmunk Princess Sally Acorn, Co-Leader of the Freedom Fighters Protection group and desperate for leadership is what drew the Echidna into a relationship, both Rouge and Sally are aware of each other and ok with it and also know about Tikal, but Tikal Doesn't. and will she be ok with it?

[Central Station Square, Midday]

Knuckles was cruising the centre of the city where he comes across Tails just doing the same around the city and joins him, "Good day isn't it Tails?" Knuckles commented to make conversation

"I'm Fine Knuckles, just getting some air from the workshop, I made Red some x-ray vision goggles and he programed the robots on the building for a musical number", Knuckles chuckled at what his friend had done which he found amusing

Tikal saw the Fox and Echidna and got close to them before surprising the two as she joined them on the walk through the city hand in hand with her boyfriend

Tails got tired of the loving echidna's next to him so he took off leaving the echidna's to do echidna things. "Now with Tails gone should be depart also, how about that BigNFroggy's over there" Knuckles basically asked Tikal on a date to the local BigNFroggy's which she accepted with her love of the Echidna pulling her into him ever closer each date, this was the easy part for Knuckles.

At the restaurant, Tikal goes to the Toilet leaving Knuckles at the seats they picked next to the window, which was probably a mistake which could cost Knuckles his relationship, a Waiter dressed like Froggy arrives at the table to take the order, "Sir, May I take your order please"

"Can I wait a minute or two, my Girlfriend just went to the bathroom" Knuckles answers to the waiter instructing him to wait until Tikal gets back before the order would be taken

Rouge the Bat was also in the area with Sally Acorn patrolling the area either by coincidence of they have been spying on the two and trying to join in for more echidna fun which it is probably the latter knowing how Rouge acts when in the mood. And soon they find the Echidna waiting at the window not aware of what was to happen

Both the bat and chipmunk pulled up to the window and tapped on it to catch Knuckles' attention which made the Echidna jump and fall out of his seat when he spots the faces of Rouge and Sally pressed up against the window watching the Echidna on his date with Tikal

Both girls now join him inside still before Tikal gets back explaining why they are there and what's next

"WHAT! It can't tell her" Knuckles replied to Sally's question on the relationship with Tikal

"Of Course you can Knux, me and Rouge are ok with each other with you, wasn't last night anything to go by" Sally told the echidna

"That was fun, and get Tikal in the action and not even the Master Emerald will have enough Power then, just tell her about us and we can help, we'll get some chairs and watch the scene" Rouge assured the Echidna and the two girls went to grab a seat and watch from another table as Tikal finally came back

"Alright, if he starts to stall for time, we will jump in and shake it up" Rouge told Sally on the plan B

A Couple of minutes past in the restaurant and nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen if Plan B wasn't unleashed, but it didn't exactly go to plan as the girls expected it

As Rouge and Sally got up from their seats, Knuckles saw this and ran, leaving Tikal slightly heartbroken as Knuckles just left without notice and the worst was about to hit her, His other Girlfriends

"Tikal, baby, you ok" Sally took it on herself to get the trust of the female echidna before revealing the secret to her

"where did he go? What scared him off, what have I done wrong?" Tikal wondered to herself if he was the cause of Knuckles legging it from the seat and out of sight

"It wasn't you Baby, he's probably gone to find the best way of telling you something that only he and us know" Sally told Tikal hinting the connection

"What would that be?" Tikal asked slightly worried about the subject

Before Sally or Rouge could tell Tikal the real truth, Rouge got a call from GUN informing her of suspicious Activity near Eggman's Base so she had to leave quickly so it was up to Sally to tell her, until Sonic Called from the Freedom Fighters Tree base about problems with the controls so Sally had to leave thus Tikal was left confused and stood up on a date,

A Waiter came over and was ready to take the rubbish that was left by the couple to see Tikal stood up and commented to make her feel better "He was probably cheating on you anyway, and looks like that Bat and Chipmunk are part of it"

This was when Tikal realised the suspicions she had, and something new for Tikal was starting to overcome her body, as her anger built up her orange almost turned the same Red as Knuckles, she thanked the waiter for making her realise the mistake, gave him a $10 tip and ran in the direction of Angel Island

[Angel Island]

Both activities had been sorted by Rouge and Sally and they had joined Knuckles on Angel Island not expecting what would happen next

Tikal had made her way to the island and to Knuckles' House over the Emerald, still full of anger the Female echidna made her way to the door and using Echidna strength which she didn't know she had, smashes down the front door to see what the waiter had helped her realise, Rouge and Sally snuggling up to Knuckles on the sofa in the house

"KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" Tikal Shouted with a very off-key high pitch which frightened the 3 on the sofa witnessing Angry Tikal

The scared trio attempted to calm her down by talking softly like Sally did at the restaurant earlier, "Tikal take it easy baby, Knuckles has more than enough love to share with everyone, just join in" a lightheaded Rouge attempted to get Tikal to calm down and join the trio in a love hug, this didn't exactly work however

Tikal didn't speak but her action spoke for her, she blocked knuckles' vision and swatted the two girls with him before grabbing Knuckles by his collar pulling his face up to hers and then shouted again with the off-key note "You Cheating Son of a *****"

She then Let go of the scared echidna and ran towards the Master Emerald with one plan in mind, to conceal herself inside which would also cause it to shatter so Knuckles would have to treasure hunt for the pieces again, "You like Treasure Hunting do ya, well here you go!" Before Tikal touched the emerald which started the procedure and a second later, she was gone, and the Master Emerald started to crack

"Maybe that's why I didn't tell her"

THE END

The End of one of Knuckles' Relationships, with Angel island now inevitably ready to fall into the sea. What's next for the Echidna. Next Time on Endless Possibilities: Dr Eggman strikes Again, at the annual Station Square Cooking Competition?

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I am Coming to the end of the series now and announcing Endless Possibilities Season 2 Coming Soon. Let me know what you thought of Tikal in this episode, I tried to reimagine her reaction into anger so it would appear scarier for Knuckles. Let me know what you Think**


	18. The Great Station Square Bake Off

Station Square, home to many world events causing havoc for the local residents, base of the GUN organisation making the city very secure from attacks, and also home to many heroes. The city has more than enough to say for itself in terms of Varity, but now a new event has attracted the city once again. The workforce behind the BigNFroggy's organisation which has many restaurants across the United States has decided to hold the Great Food Bake Off in the city for the 50th Annual event of the bake off

One big fan of the show through the years is Dr Eggman, behind the evil inventions that try and destroy one hedgehog, and his friends, Eggman likes to get behind the counter and create some food with different styles and techniques that he has seen the chefs of the show practicing and when he heard that the Show is being held in Station Square, he went crazy, which then caused suspicious activity to show on the GUN monitor which caused Rouge to have to leave a BigNFroggy's back when Tikal was still around

So Eggman did what he would, he signed up for the event showing a video of his cooking quality and what he is able to do to get through the sign up and become a chef to participate in the event, and it works for the Eggman. A day later after signing up, he gets a letter through the post claiming that the judges have seen the clip and accepted his invitation to participate for the event. Then he found out who the 3 judges were to make him happier, the First Judge was Well-known chef Gordon Ramsay. A high star Chef from the United Kingdom who teaches many people how to properly cook by a simple technique of Yelling at them. The Next judge was the fastest taxi driver imaginable who goes by the name of B.D. Joe. Made a name for himself in 1999 when he broke records for his taxi delivery service marked Crazy Taxi, since then he has continued his crazy theme with many other services one once being food related which is why he is a judge, and a theme of the show is for a guest from the city of be a guest judge who will be announced at the event

This made Eggman giddy as he was chosen by Gordon and Joe to cook alongside the other contestants. But to make sure he had the edge over the competition is where Eggman would do an Eggman and create something evil to control their minds in his favour.

[Station Square]

Two hours later Eggman had arrived from his base on Bygone Island and arrived in the city and got himself to the park where the event would be taking place, suspicions rose as Eggman entered the park as guess what, Sonic was there. Although not participating, which made Eggman slightly happier seeing he won't be contesting against the hedgehog. A curtain covered the judges panel so the crowd won't be hooked onto the panel for autographs and other stuff.

Eggman went backstage to sign himself in so he can get into the bake off area, guarding the gate was Espio the Chameleon on loan from the chaotix to guard the gate which he is very good at, so suspicions rose when Eggman showed up, "Name?" Espio asked while looking at his clipboard

"Ivo, Ivo Robotnik" Eggman answered

"Dr Ivo Robotnik am I correct?" Espio professionally didn't act up over his villain and found the doctors name on the list

"That is correct yes"

"Ok, you can enter, just don't act up Eggman" Espio finally looked up from his clipboard to see the Doctor standing there and showed him the entrance to the tent.

Eggman was slightly shocked that Espio hadn't called alarms at the first sight of him but was happy about it seeing that he could get in without everyone knowing. Most of the fellow contestants were humans like himself and then he found someone he knew, Blaze the Cat, contesting in the competition alongside him. And unfortunately his station on the stage was next to Blaze's, so they are going to have to get along

Blaze had spotted Eggman First and quietly walked over to him to ask questions. "Eggman, what on earth are you planning now?" Blaze quietly asked to her fellow competitor

"just like you Blaze, I'm planning to cook something delicious for the judges to taste" Eggman answered the cats question then reassured her "I'm not doing any evil, I'm just a fan of the show, even villains can have hobby's"

"Alright, I'm not going to fight that, I love this show and you do to. So all I'm gonna say is Good Luck Ivo" Blaze welcomed her fellow competitor into the competition as a friend rather than rival

Then an announcer called the competitors to the stage to present themselves to the judges. And all ten competitors moved from the tent to the stage with the covered judges Panel right opposite the stage were the three judges can observe the cooking going on by the contestants. And soon the curtain was pulled to reveal three backs of chairs, and the chairs turned as the judges were announced.

"Our first judge today, a British chef with a temper to yell, but inside a big softie with his amazing family and light-hearted cooking programs with them, it's Gordon Ramsay" the announcer said introducing the judge who then turned around to reveal himself to the contestants

"Our next judge is one of the fastest everyday people on the world, from his Crazy Taxi to his Crazy Kitchen, it B.D Joe Everyone"

"And Our guest tonight, he saved the world from certain doom, but using his enabled speed he is able to spread his TV life with his small family and work, please welcome our guest judge, Code Red the Hedgehog"

Now Eggman felt slightly uneasy about the situation seeing that Code Red was the guest judge who may see Eggman and blurt him out making his victory seem impossible

"Let's Get Cooking" Code Red had the honour of shouting into the mic to start the competition off.

All the competitors get to their stations and with what they have, start the preparation of the meals that they are going to cook. For Eggman's case, this was a cake based on his face just to make the judges know who made it. Also it's what he likes to do

The contestants were given the maximum of 2 hours for their cooking and this passage of time had now past with all three judges getting from their seats and observing on the stage what each competitor is doing with their creation to make sure no cheating is done

The bell rang to signify to all competitors to stop cooking and present the food they had created to the judges sat at the panel. The event organiser took a sample from the dish of all competitors and wrote the competitors name on the dish to show who made it and then handed it to the judges for them to taste. The curtain closed so the judges could eat in piece and have a little discussion without people watching their every move.

Eggman them realised the icing he planned to use to mind control the judges was still in his pocket and that he'd used the one given by the competition to create the finishing touches to his cake so he had made the cake legitimately and hope was going to be what would hand him a victory if he progressed past the judges.

Inside the judge panel, all three judges were eating the competitor's food and having a small discussion about various competitors. "So Red, that Robotnik guy who made the cake I'm gonna try next, didn't he try and destroy this city?" Gordon asked the guest hedgehog

"Yes Gordon, many times Robotnik has tried to destroy this city, and I stopped him many times, and from being within his base I have learned to distinguish when he is up to something evil or not and today he seems serious about this. Probably why I haven't called him out yet" Red answered the chefs question

Next for Gordon was Eggman's cake, which he loved the taste of at first bite, the exact same happened to Joe and Red, very much a surprise for Red seeing that it was made by Eggman, and after a small discussion on which dish was the best as Eggman's was the last for the judges, all three came with the same result

The curtains opened up again showing the judges to the competitors once again, the judges adjusted the mics to make sure they work for the winner announcement. This is Gordon's role on the show

"and the Winner is, Ivo Robotnik" Gordon announced through the mic causing the whole crowd to cheer over the victorious Robotnik. The Judges then walked to the stage to get a picture with the winner on the day Eggman had taken a legitimate victory.

THE END

Eggman Wins. Next Time on Endless Possibilities: A Date to Remember

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I wanted to write an Eggman episode where we see something different become public about him and this is what I came out with. I quite like it but what do you think?**


	19. A Date to Remember

From the very Top of the Sol building lies the Apartment for Code Red, the savour of the world three years ago from Eggman's take over and becoming famous over his appearances on TV over the events that occurred, the hedgehog had his own life on earth with dealing with a two-and-a-half-year-old Chao, his job and also his girlfriend would tire any person out but not Red, he seems to handle it well

And Tonight he was about to show how much he loved his girlfriend, so far as to buy a suit tailored to his body for the occasion, as a surprise he also plans to give her a small present to show his love even more, this being a Chaos Emerald he had found

The Suit had arrived at his apartment and it fits on him perfectly, for the moment of the day for him, he pulled out his phone and called the person in question. Amy Rose

[On Phone]

"Hey Amy, how are ya?" Red starts the call

"I'm fine, kinda board at the moment" Amy Answers not knowing what he was about to ask

"Alright, Amy, how would you like to head out of the house and meet me somewhere near the Station Square Central Station for a trip out towards Bygone Shores resort, let's say about tomorrow" Red Asked his girlfriend

"Oh my God, I Would LOVE TO!" Amy accepted with instant grace showing her excitement over the event

"Cool, see you tomorrow my Love"

[end of call]

Red was happy about the call with no pressure with an instant accept without question. Now all he had to do was get Chaz fed before bed time and get none of it on his suit, which is easier said than done without taking the suit off

[The Next Day]

Cream had arrived at the apartment to collect Chaz from Red So Red can go about his day with Amy, after he had seen Chaz leave Red instantly got the where he put the suit and put it on ready for the date at hand, only two more things, the tickets for the plane which was just in the kitchen and to get the Chaos Emerald from the locked box in his bedroom. Now that he had the items needed. He locked the doors and set off towards the Station to meet the lucky girl

For Amy, she had spent the whole morning getting ready for the date. This gives her enough time for makeup, picking the right dress for the event and other Amy things along the way and she was soon ready for meet Red at the station for the date. What could go wrong now?

[Station Square Central Station]

Red was the first to arrive at the station, he chose to wait near the pillars outside the station so he can observe the cars around and for the one taxi in which Amy will come out of. Whist he waited he was on his phone playing as himself in Sonic Dash trying to beat his high score to pass the time until Amy arrived and soon enough it happened

Amy had finally arrived, the dress she was wearing was a similar Dark red to Code Red's main Red colour which attacked her figure as close as you could get, her hair was more flowing down than what she would usually have. Making one lucky hedgehog even luckier to be together

The journey they will have to get to the Bygone Shores dancehall would involve a train from the station to Station Square City Airport and a plane for there to Bygone Island and a small walk to the dancehall for the date of the lifetime and once to remember.

"Well, Well, Well, seems a bucket of beautiful just wondered in" Red Complimented Amy on her outfit

"It just shows the luck of my guy" Amy responded as the couple walked hand in hand up the stairs to the platform for the train to the airport.

[Bygone Island]

The Couple arrived at the dancehall ready for the date of their lives. This wasn't your normal nightclub full of drunks, this was a formal hall for people wanting a night out without the chaos, much like the Station Square Music Festival where love showed to be a large part of the ceremony back then, the couple enter for what seems the romantic train between them

Of course Bygone Island is the location of Dr Eggman's Base, and when a Chaos Emerald is around, nothing can stop the Eggman when the base speaker system calls out "Chaos Emerald Detected"

Eggman rushes to the computer to find where the chaos emerald is and how hard it would be to catch, he soon found his answer. "So Red is on a date with Amy and he has an emerald with him, what is he gonna do tonight, anyway, I need that emerald" Eggman observes his target and orders his Grabby robot for his plan of getting it

Inside the hall, Red was getting some food while Amy had made her way (without Red's knowledge) to the stage, after the song that was playing was over, Amy took the mic and get ready to perform, "Hello Everyone, I would like to make this out to my lovely Boyfriend tonight on our date, he used music to get me, now, I will do the same, Just Follow Me" Amy announced to the club before the song started

 _ **{Follow Me}**_

 **Amy** _ **: Anywhere you wanna go...**_

 _ **Anything you need to know!**_ __

 _ **All the best in life...**_ __

 _ **I wanna get it for you!**_ __

 _ **Lately I just feel so fine!**_ __

 _ **I Just Know that you're mine!**_ __

 _ **In my world you're gold...**_ __

 _ **I only wanna protect you!**_ __

 _ **And whatever I want, I get...**_ __

 _ **I want a shooting star!**_ __

 _ **Whatever I need, I have...**_ __

 _ **When I'm with you!**_ __

 _ **Follow me inside!**_ __

 _ **Outside!**_ __

 _ **Through the stratosphere!**_ __

 _ **The moon is shining for you...**_ __

 _ **It knows that I adore you!**_ __

 _ **Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...**_ __

 _ **And you will see what I mean...**_ __

 _ **If you just follow me in my dreams!**_ __

 _ **I was having one bad day...**_ __

 _ **Suddenly You sang to me!**_ __

 _ **And the love arrived...**_ __

 _ **Just like the kiss you did!**_ __

 _ **Life floats on a movie screen!**_ __

 _ **You're the star of my scene!**_ __

 _ **You live on the edge of a knife...**_ __

 _ **Larger than life!**_ __

 _ **Whatever I want, I get...**_ __

 _ **No one could take your place!**_ __

 _ **Whatever I need, I have...**_ __

 _ **When I see your face!**_ __

 _ **Follow me inside!**_ __

 _ **Outside!**_ __

 _ **Through the stratosphere!**_ __

 _ **The moon is shining for you...**_ __

 _ **I knows that I adore you!**_ __

 _ **Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...**_ __

 _ **And you will see what I mean...**_ __

 _ **If you just follow me in my dreams!**_ __

 _ **La la la la la la la...**_ __

 _ **La la la la la la la la la!**_ __

 _ **Follow me inside!**_ __

 _ **Outside!**_ __

 _ **Through the stratosphere!**_ __

 _ **The moon is shining for you...**_ __

 _ **It knows that I adore you!**_ __

 _ **Suddenly all that sadness will just slip away...**_ __

 _ **And you will see what I mean...**_ __

 _ **If you just follow me in my dreams!**_ __

Just as the Song ended and the cheer rose from the crowd after the song, Eggman Smashed through the wall and Grabs Amy from the stage before Eggman gets to the speaker to call out "Code Red, if you want your whiney little girlfriend back, meet me back at my base and had over your Chaos Emerald or I have Amy"

Code Red showed himself from the crowd to confront the Doctor to try and get and early save, "Eggman, if you don't want your robot fleet culled and your new base smashed to bits, give her to me now"

Eggman hadn't listened to the threat and had left the building towards his base with Amy trapped inside the claws of the robot. Red was in pursuit of the Robot but had to head through the traps along the way

These being the Gogoba's which inhabit the island, known by Amy for stripping her in her sleep for clothing and now Red had to not be guilt tripped so he can get past them to get to the base

This wasn't easy however. The gogoba's surrounded the hedgehog and stopped his movement making Eggman get away with Amy, Inside the Base, Eggman was taunting Amy to fill the time before Code Red arrives to save her.

"Could this day get any worse, we were on a date!" Amy Shouts towards the Doctor on his plan

"yes it can actually, you house is now destroyed" Eggman shows Amy a clip of a robot crushing her house "and also I can see the work you did for the date" Eggman Chuckles as he witnesses Amy from the Robot control Centre.

"EGGMAN, JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Amy Shouts demanding to be put down from the robot's arms

"Shut up you whiney little annoyance, this is only to get the Emerald he has, your just bait" Eggman informs Amy on his plan and why he attacked them in the first place

"When Red gets here, you will be toast" Amy warned whenever Red arrives on the damage he will do for her

And on que, the doors to the base are smashed in and Code Red runs into the base and confronts the Doctor on his plan

"Why Egghead, Why, Our Date and NOW YOU ATTACK!" Red Shouts at the doctor

"Seemed the best time for your Emerald, Hand it over" Eggman demanded the Emerald from Red

"You know Egghead, here is the Emerald. But I got a better idea what to do with it" Red informed the Doctor, "Amy, hold on Tight" Red warns Amy before letting of his "CHAOS CONTROL", with the Chaos Control Red can briefly move faster so he jumps to where Amy is captured and releases her from the grabby arms, he then holds her and both hedgehogs make their escape, Red had also activated the base self-destruct sequence and Red and Amy make a fast escape with hallways following them blowing up right behind them.

Outside the base, Amy and Red talk to each other about Red's Emerald, "So why exactly do you have a Chaos Emerald with you"

"Well I wanted to give it to you to show how beautiful you are to me, and lucky I did"

Amy is delighted by the compliments from Red and both hedgehogs share a hug with each other showing their love, and the further cement it, his lips made contact with hers to engage in a Romantic kiss as love overcomes the two at the moment, Code Red soon loses energy as a result of the Chaos Control and passes out on the floor.

THE END

A Date to Die for? Could be. Next time on Endless Possibilities: The S1 Finale

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Another Episode Out in just a day. Thanks for all people who have read the series and make that worthwhile by leaving as many reviews as you wish throughout the whole series and get ready for the dramatic ending to Endless Possibilities Season 1**


	20. The Revenge

After the events of the last adventure Red finds himself back home from the night, also turns out Amy had stayed the night and made herself accommodation at the apartment by taking the sofa and turning it into her bed. After the date with the Egghead, Amy has taken the sleeping hedgehog back to his apartment and then decided to stay with him for the night to be more romantic with the hedgehog she loved

As the usual morning open up the normal routine for the Red guy with timed events to happen in perfect order as any normal day would occur, this was no normal day for him though.

Red wakes up from the sleep that captured him at Eggman's base last night and as the hedgehog moved from his bed and out of his room he was to encounter what he didn't expect to be in his apartment with him so early in the morning, His Girlfriend Amy Rose

"Amy?" Red rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing her from his imagination but she was there in the flesh greeting the newly awoken hedgehog into the world that is today

"Morning sleepy head" Amy greets Red realising that he had awoken

"How are you in here?" Red asked still confused on the situation that had occurred

"I stayed the night, after Eggman shot you with the dart me and cream got you into your bed and I decided to stay the night to keep you and Chaz company" Amy answered

"Thanks" Red Replied

After that event, Red continued with his morning routine by checking on a chao in question who was also waking up to see Red and Amy together like a mother and father. Chaz already sees Amy as a mother figure as Amy was at the scene when the Egg that spawned Chaz hatched along with Red two and a half years ago. So he was delighted to see her in the morning

After getting Chaz up from his bed, Red made his way to the kitchen and along the way he switched on the Radio and sang along to the song that played along with Amy joining in and Chaz chirping along to the beat of the song which has a link with the past year the mobian's had faced in their lives

 _ **Code Red: This is my escape**_

 _ **I'm running through this world**_

 _ **And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **Amy: 'Cause I know I can go**_

 _ **Where no one's ever gone**_

 _ **And I'm not looking back**_

 _ **Code Red: But how will I know when I get there?**_

 _ **Amy: And how will I know when to leave?**_

 _ **Both: We've all gotta start from somewhere**_

 _ **And it's right there for me**_

 _ **The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **I see it, I see it**_

 _ **And now it's all within my reach**_

 _ **Endless possibility...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it now**_

 _ **It's always been inside of me**_

 _ **And now I feel so free**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

 _ **Code Red: And so we'll carry on**_

 _ **My time to shine has come**_

 _ **I feel it**_

 _ **As fast as I can go**_

 _ **Straight to the top I know**_

 _ **You'll see it!**_

 _ **(You'll see it!)**_

 _ **Amy: So please wake me up when I get there**_

 _ **It feels like I'm lost in a dream**_

 _ **I know in my heart that it's my time**_

 _ **And I already see**_

 _ **The possibilities are never ending!**_

 _ **Both: I see it, I see it**_

 _ **And now it's all within my reach**_

 _ **Endless possibility...**_

 _ **I see it, I see it now**_

 _ **It's always been inside of me**_

 _ **And now I feel so free**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

 _ **(Endless possibility...)**_

 _ **Endless possibility!**_

 _ **(Endless possibility...)**_

 _ **Endless possibilities!**_

Both the hedgehogs chuckled at what they just did as they prepared their breakfast for the morning, they soon lock into each other's eyes only to be interrupted by a ball of light coming under the door and putting itself between the hedgehog's faces giving Red a vision of bad things to come for him. Amy remembers the style of vision that Red was receiving from having the same back in 1998 to warn about the power that Chaos holds. And the ball had returned, "Tikal" Amy uncontrollably said as she remembers Tikal's recent disappearance and the events back in 1998 with the ball of light

Meanwhile the vision that Red was going through was showing Bartleby betraying Eggman and kicking him outside his island fortress on the shore of bygone island. Red then returned back to reality to see Amy with an expression showing she was thinking of something

"What'd you see" Amy asked the bewildered hedgehog while standing in the kitchen

"Bartleby was kicking Eggman out, would this be good of bad?" Red answered

"I remember balls of light like that containing Tikal's guidance on when Chaos attacked showing me how powerful the water monster was. I fear another tragedy may be upon us Red"

"Don't worry Ames, whatever happens, I will protect you because I love you" Red promised his protection over her when the event would take place.

By this time Chaz was hungry and having a strop that he wasn't getting his breakfast which distracted the small love scene and diverted the hedgehog's attention back to him again so he can be fed, but still Red worried on what was going to happen.

[91 Green Hill Lane]

The three sibling were also enjoying breakfast at their side of the city in the valleys of Green Hill with not a problem in the world, until the same happens to them that had happened to Red earlier. The same ball of light had entered the house and had found Sonic's Face

Sonia and Manic have no idea what was going on as Sonic stood still completely brain-dead while the ball of light engulfed his brain into a vision of bad things to come, so as siblings do they took pictures and drew on his face as he was occupied. A moment later Sonic came back to reality now knowing that something may happen to Station Square which will effect Both his family and Code Red's Family in the future

The vision that Sonic had seen was Bartleby taking over the controls to Eggman's attack force and mumbling "this will show that hedgehog not to mess with me".

"what in the name of chaos happened there Sonic?" Manic asked his brother

"a vision, Bartlebutt seems to have taken control of Eggman's lair and is out to get us" Sonic warned his siblings on the attack that was centred on the city. But when would it happen

Sonia pulled out her phone to contact Commander Rouge about the issue that was frankly scaring the triplets

{on phone}

"Hello, Welcome to the GUN answering machine, the Commander is unable to take you take your Call right now, please leave a mess…" Sonia cut off the answering machine before it can finish

{end call}

"Well that went well" Sonia claimed on her experience with GUN and that Station Square is DOOMED

[3 hours later, Central Station Square]

It was shown what the light had warned about. The mech's resembling the infamous Death Egg Robot have stormed into Station Square and had caused millions of dollars in damage not done since the city was flooded by Chaos back in 1998, Sonic and Red looked up at the mech destroying the city and ran together to find the person responsible for the mechs. They soon found the MotherMech

As the two hedgehogs left, a mech arrived and captured Amy and Chaz when Red was not looking. Same with Sonia and Manic just around the corner

Sonic and Red found the Main command centre and jumped the perform a homing attack to get into the robot and find the person behind it all but they couldn't. Instead the person showed himself lowering the command centre to show himself to the hedgehogs.

It was Bartleby. The mink that used to be Sonia's fiancé until She broke up with him to be with her brothers. Whom Also attacked the hedgehogs only to be saved by Red. So Bartleby has a grudge for both hedgehogs that stood ahead of him.

"Bartleby, seems the posh twat with a load of money has returned to shove his smug face into everyone around, Welcome back to Station Square, you've also kinda destroyed half of it" Red Joked as Bartleby revealed himself as the commander behind the attack

"Enough your pathetic rodent, It's No Use trying to fight me now Red" Bartleby said as he walked up to show his face to the hedgehogs

"also by the way, I seem to have accumulated a couple of people that may belong to you Red" Bartleby claimed as a mech shows a trapped Amy and Chaz stuck in an airtight container which could kill them if something goes wrong

"What are you doing Bartleby, I give you five seconds to set them free before I act" Red threatened the mink

Bartleby also pulled the same trick on Sonic Showing another Mech showing the Captured Sonia and Manic in the same manner as Amy and Chaz are just opposite them

"Ha, what could you do against the strongest materials known in the world with your loved ones inside" Bartleby mocked him and to add salt to the wound. Used the mech to launch Red and Sonic into the air across the city.

Now at the other side of Station Square, Sonic and Red need to act as they look upon the large robots resembling the Death Egg Robot from Sonic 2 burning the city causing havoc all around the area leaving nothing in its wake.

"Sonic, how many Emeralds do you have?" Red Asked as he thought of a plan to stop the Mink from killing his Family for revenge

Sonic instantly knew what he was talking about and showed the 5 emeralds he was in possession of while Red also pulled out the 2 he had and this completed the collection of 7 emeralds allowing a super transformation for the hedgehogs, "Let's do it now and get across the city" Sonic Suggested

"No, I want to look him in the eye as he witnesses how powerful my Super form is" Red suggested and both liked the idea and with all 7 emeralds at the ready, the hedgehogs dashed across the city to get back to where Bartleby was mocking people with the power he now had to the humiliation when Red and Sonic showed up once again

Bartleby had used the robot to fly in the air and to get Red to surrender. He had set the robot to take the oxygen out of the compartment slowing killing the Chao and hedgehog inside

"BARTLEBY, GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY" Red shouted to the mink as a final warning

"Why should I"

"THIS IS WHY!" Red and Sonic dropped the 7 Emeralds which them flouted off the ground and hovered in level with the heads of the hedgehog as one final warning of what they are planning to undergo to rescue to people in need. And since Bartleby was not taking the warning as seriously as he should, the hedgehog's started the procedure

The chaos emeralds started to speed up around the hedgehog's head, they closed their eyes and looked to the ground as the emeralds got closer to them and with the energy gathering up at a fast rate around their body, this caused their hands clenched in fists to shake as they take the energy of the chaos emeralds into their body's and this starts their Super Transformations.

For Sonic: firstly, his original blue colouring which covered his whole body started to change from Sonic Blue and get brighter to become a blinding gold covering his whole body almost making his cream belly are invisible, his distinct green emerald eyes darkened into Red with the excess energy starting to now flood its way into his body and take over with his anger to fuel his attack. His 5 quills on the back of his also bent in the middle to create a more aggressive look to Sonic

For Red: His Dark-Red main colour which covers the majority of his body started to heavily brighten up to a darker shade of the blinding gold that was shown on Sonic's Transformation, his purple highlights hadn't changed colour but more blinding to match the golden that covers the majority of his body, and also his distinct purple eyes don't change during the transformation and with the emeralds power combines with his anger is the fuel for the attacks on Bartleby

Bartleby stood mesmerised by the transformation of the Hedgehog's but still refused to stand down against the golden squad which is the worst decision he has made in his life

Both hedgehog's charged up with their fists first ready to attack the ship the Bartleby was standing looking all smug until the first attack landed on his ship

As everyone on the floor observed the attack and the ongoing fight against the mechs and the Super Hedgehog's, Johnny the Eagle and Jun the Shiba got out their instruments and provided a backing song for the fight to make it more interesting and fun to hear (What I'm Made of)

As the song played, Both Hedgehog's split to fight their own battle for their own reward, for Red it was his family and the same for Sonic.

With Red, to the beat of the song they both can hear he would use the power in himself to smash into a robot, destroy its circuits and cause it to malfunction and blow up, and had fun doing so with the beat of the Song playing in the background, the next stage was fleets of robots creating obstacles that would slow him down and try and divert the hedgehog with explosions and homing missiles that would throw the hedgehog back a bit thus slowing him down even more, and he missed them all and destroyed those robots, Sonic much the same

Both Sonic and Red come together again to fight the final stage of the Boss fight, the Mothership itself, and both hedgehogs had to enter the robot at different areas and cause a chain explosion to blow it up and them make a quick escape with the victims before it all blows in their face, Red enters in the right while Sonic enters the left.

Both pathways lead into the centre power system which was untouchable, which means Sonic and Red will have to get rid of it another way. And awkwardly, Red grabbed Sonic's hand, looked into his eyes and said "CC", Sonic Smiles and both jumped in the air before diving down towards the centre power system.

"Ready, Now!" Sonic shouted to command Red to combine the full force of their powers to create "CHAOS CONTROL" causing a warp in the space time continuum to remove the central power system of the mech into another universe thus getting rid of the system without touching it, now without the central power system, the mech was malfunctioning and ready to blow up, Sonic and Red had to split to rescue their family's to which they do in the opposite direction

Red flies down the burning tunnel with explosions almost right at his feet showing he needed his speed ability to escape from the mech as he darted towards the capsule that was imprisoning Amy and Chaz to make it out alive with the girl he loves and the chao he loves as his family. Like the Millenniums Falcon through the Death Star

Red had out-boosted the explosion trail when he got to Amy and Chaz and by surprise Super Code Red smashed into the compartment, grabs Amy and Chaz and darts out of there within the space of 2 seconds and he had got his family back as he shoots out the side of the burning mech while holding Amy bridal style with Chaz held on Amy's chest as the trio flout above the wrecked city observing the view before making a decent down to the ground, the trio look over to the other side and see Sonic had rescued his siblings and was making his way to the ground, although much closer

Sonic dropped of his siblings and just before giving in and transforming back to normal, while Red and Amy take in a romantic kiss on decent, Bartleby Shoots a ray of light from the ground towards the trio which hits Red, causing a space anomaly which causes Red to disappear off the face of the world leaving Amy and Chaz in mid Air with a large fall to go until the last remains of Super Sonic catch the two and safely bring them to the ground

"RED!" Amy cries as she looks into the skies to where he disappeared before both her and Chaz burst into tears over Code Red disappearing and supposedly gone, Bartleby walks to them with officer Shadow and agent Silver holding him captive and forcing him to tell him where Red had gone

"He's gone to another diminution, he may never return" Bartleby said under the eyes of Shadow and Silver before they force him into a riot truck to be place under solitary confinement over what he had done. "That's what you get for using our catchphrases" Silver claims as both hedgehogs close the doors to the truck and watch it drive away

"He's Gone" Amy was able to say in between the cries of her and Chaz, now most of the friends had now come to comfort both Amy and Chaz over Red's disappearance being the most tragic event to happen, with many to claim he is now dead. But in fact in another dimension, but did he make it there in the first place.

The Rabbit family consisting of Cream, Cheese and Vanilla had taken in both the heartbroken Amy and Chaz while Sonic and the remainder of the team take a bow for the hero that was Code Red the Hedgehog

Johnny and Jun feel the hurt and put on once last song to memorise the Hedgehog's Heroic past, Scenes of Code Red's Heroic Fights and happy life are remembered by all friends of the hedgehog. From his First Fight with Dr Eggman through till his last fight with Bartleby to Save his family just earlier.

{Sleepwalking}

 _ **Johnny: Destiny turned her face  
Nightmares and violent shapes  
The state of dreaming  
Has left me numb**_

 _ **Blue eyes and wandering lips  
True lies through fingertips  
Hidden tales of forbidden  
Love**_

 _ **You've left me miserable  
Miserable  
Miserable  
Mis-er-a-ble**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **You've left me miserable  
Miserable  
Miserable  
Mis-er-a-ble**_

 _ **Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking**_

 _ **Visions of better times  
Kingdoms and lilac wine  
Why did God fail  
To improve us**_

 _ **Teardrops of acid rain  
Burning down through my veins  
Can't I just sleep for a night?**_

 _ **Now  
Despite my fears  
I danced for you  
Even while others knew**_

 _ **When can one wake and live again?  
I'm desperate  
Desperate**_

 _ **Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking**_

 _ **Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
(Now despite my fears I danced for you)  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
(When can one wake and live again)  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking  
Maybe we're just sleepwalking**_

[An Empty Forest, A New Dimension]

Through the trees of the bygone jungle that covered the majority of the island, a golden blur dropped from an anomaly in the sky's and landed close to a bunch of twigs and some bear poop, this golden blur soon faded out to show where Code Red had ended up, but also with some changes to adapt to not only where he was, but also the people he once knew.

THE END

As Season 1 draws to a close, where has Code Red ended up and will he be able to make it back home to his girl and chao. All will be revealed Soon.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **What a dramatic End to Endless Possibilities Season 1, but to leave to you fans, what has been your favourite Episode of Endless Possibilities in Season 1, my personal favourite is A Night Out and The Two J's. also what should Season 2 hold for the Mobian's?**


End file.
